Second Chance
by VampireQueenAkasha
Summary: After the death of Felex'ja, Lara is seized by her former clan members and sentenced to slavery. She has become lifeless without Felex'ja. Until an old friend returns and a new foe appears. Continued from "Last Stand".
1. Prologue

**Second Chance**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Predator or Aliens. I do own my own characters. I know, the story doe not want to end. I really would hate to put an ending on this. The copyright for the title would have to go to Rain of Mistery. I swear, I just don't want to end this story. It is the continued tale after Last Stand.

_"__No one lives long enough to learn everything they need to learn starting from scratch. To be successful, we absolutely, positively have to find people who have already paid the price to learn the things that we need to learn to achieve our goals.''_

_-_Brian Tracy

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

**Prologue**

_Year 2033_

_Deep space_

_Drifter Yautja Clan Ship_

_En route for Jag'd'ja atoll._

O

_Hs name was Felex'ja._

_He was my friend. _

_We are told to remember the idea and not the being behind it. The day that he died, I ... I said terrible things. But true things. I was a coward standing there with a gun. The one who I loved ... the hunter who vanished ... he never came back at all. _

_In my dreams, I see him, I hope to see him when I am wake. But when I wake up, he's never there anymore. Never there ... _

_I don't remember much of those early years ... but I do remember the rain that always came after. It was wet and cold when he died and it seemed that all of me died with him. But within that last remaining inch of humanity I still have...I know, I am still free ..._

_I still don't understand it ... why they hate us so much._

_We are us and only us ... is that so wrong?_

_That day he died, I've never cried so hard in my life._

_It wasn't long till they came for me. It seems strange that my life should end in such a terrible place. But for three years, I had food, a master, and yet apologized to no one. I spoke to no one. _

_No one will ever forget that night ... and what it meant for this universe. But I will never forget the hunter ... and what he meant to me._

_I will probably die here. Every inch of me shall perish. Every inch ... but one._

_I hope that the world turns and that things get better. But what I hope most of all is that you understand what I mean ... when I tell you that even though I may never see you again ... laugh with you, cry with you ... or kiss you ... I loved you. With all my heart ..._

_... I loved you. _


	2. Chapter 1: Dead Girl Walking

**Second Chance**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Predator or Aliens. I do own my own characters. I know, the story does not want to end. I really would hate to put an ending on this. The copyright for the title would have to go to Rain of Mistery. I swear, I just don't want to end this story. It is the continued tale after Last Stand.

_"__No one lives long enough to learn everything they need to learn starting from scratch. To be successful, we absolutely, positively have to find people who have already paid the price to learn the things that we need to learn to achieve our goals.''_

_-_Brian Tracy

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

**Chapter One: Dead Girl Walking**

_Year 2033_

_Deep space_

_Drifter Yautja Clan Ship_

_En route for Jag'd'ja atoll._

There was a heavy storm on the small planet.

The Chinedu clan hunted down the Xenomorphs while Lara sat quietly on the wing of the ship, head hung low. Her face was dismal and zombie - like, nothing in her eyes. She was existing, but not living. A bizarre metal collar was placed around her neck and greenish small bulbs attached to the metal, pumping something into her...

Someone approached her and Lara lifted her head just the slightest.

It was Malkia.

The female and the human stared at each other for a moment and Malkia smiled at her.

Lara simply said nothing and stared back down.

''Lara, we're almost finished, so if you want to - - '' Malkia stopped when Lara was getting up and walking away, not listening to her further.

Malkia watched her go with a sigh of pity.

As Lara walked into the ship, her shoulder roughly hit T'jauke's.

''Watch it, human!'' he growled, glaring at her.

Lara slowly turned her dreary, empty eyes in his direction, but said nothing. Her best friend, the only male yautja who had stayed by her side through it all ...

HATED HER.

Lara stared down and just walked into the ship.

_Oh well ..._

She spotted Hiju and the poor yautja was receiving harsh treatment from two other hunters.

''I said, get me the other cannon, human lover!'' one of the males spat.

Lara watched this for a few moments more, but did nothing. She could hear Malkia behind her yelling angrily at another male.

''For the last time, I don't like lilacs! Your first wife was the one who liked lilacs.'' Malkia snapped.

''She also liked to shut up!'' the male shouted back.

''Don't you talk to me like that, small fry!'' Malkia barked.

There was a time when Lara thought their race being sexually dimorphic was a funny aspect of their species.

Lara payed no mind to any of them. She payed no mind to anything.

_There is no point talking to my ex-friends. Our clan, Chinedu has been absorbed by rival groups. T'jauke hangs out with bigger, older males to try and prove his worth. Felex'ja's dead and gone from my sight. Graz'zt is dead. And then there's me. I'm clanless. Just a pitiful human insect straddling two races. _

_I wonder if they'll notice I'm not all the way here._

O

T'jauke gathered his clan into the ship.

''Another successful hunt!'' he shouted, to them all.

They roared their approval to the young leader. Lara tugged on her collar just the slightest and Malkia looked down at her.

''Hey, want me to loosen it up for you?'' she asked.

Lara jerked her head from the female's claws.

T'jauke smiled at the males, pleased with their performance. ''Only a few more weeks until we arrive at Jag'd'ja atoll.'' he told them. ''Until then, the hunt will continue.''

As the males went to their sleeping quarters, T'jauke approached Malkia and Lara.

''Be sure to keep your human toy in line, Malkia.'' T'jauke snapped, ''She's already pushed my buttons far enough.''

Malkia's tusks flared slightly. ''T'jauke, if you don't cut out the tough guy act, I'll push your buttons so far, you won't be able to walk again.''

T'jauke faltered slightly, but puffed his chest a bit.

''Whatever.'' he snapped.

He looked down at Lara, who's head remained hung.

''The only reason I agreed to letting you keep her as your slave was because you come from a prominent line.'' he said.

Malkia smirked nastily. ''Yeah, and because I'm bigger than you.'' She put a claw on Lara's shoulder.

T'jauke looked annoyed.

''I don't know what changed between you and Lara, T'jauke, but to be quite frank, I don't like it.'' Malkia snapped, ''You two used to be good friends.''

T'jauke shook his head, dreads waving. ''A leader needs no friends.'' he snapped, ''And if Graz'zt and Felex'ja knew that, they'd still be alive.''

Lara's eyes went wide at that.

T'jauke turned swiftly with a gruff snort.

Lara's eyes remained wide as she watched him go, but nothing escaped her lips.

''What an arrogant stripeling.'' Malkia snorted.

A mental battle of untimely fury was warring itself within the human's small frame.

O

_Note_-Poor Lara's a zombie. Not to worry, it gets better. And soon, T'jauke will get his. I assure you!


	3. Chapter 2: The Old One Returns

**Second Chance**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Predator or Aliens. I do own my own characters. I know, the story does not want to end. I really would hate to put an ending on this. The copyright for the title would have to go to Rain of Mistery. I swear, I just don't want to end this story. It is the continued tale after Last Stand.

_"__No one lives long enough to learn everything they need to learn starting from scratch. To be successful, we absolutely, positively have to find people who have already paid the price to learn the things that we need to learn to achieve our goals.''_

_-_Brian Tracy

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

**Chapter Two: The Old One Returns**

_Year 2033_

_Deep space_

_Drifter Yautja Clan Ship_

_En route for Jag'd'ja atoll._

A small ship screamed passed an enormous purple super giant planet. It seemed to be on a very determined destination.

''Coordinates sent, engage plasma drive.'' a mechanical voice bleeped to the pilot.

A mechanical claw tapped a few buttons on the console and the ship roared on by. Meanwhile, back at the Chinedu clan drifter ship, Lara was lying alone in her room. Hiju walked in with some food for her.

''Lara, you must eat something.'' he told her, ''You haven't eaten much since you got here. You're going to waste away into nothing.''

Lara was silent, her back to him. Finally, she slowly swiveled her zombie - like eyes in his direction.

Hiju smiled painfully, tusks flared in an almost comical posture.

''Um, I'll just ... leave it here.'' he stammered.

He placed the tray of food at Lara's beside and walked out of the room.

Lara watched him go and stared down at her food.

Some steaming fruit soup and obviously something that resembled a plucked turkey. Lara tried to nibble on the turkey - looking food, but found that she could not stomach a thing and turned away.

O

The small ship came in contact with the Chinedu drifter vessel and boarded.

Malkia cursed as she approached the front gates where two males stood in stunned silence.

''Hey, what's with the gaping tusks, there, boys?'' she asked.

The pilot of the ship stepped out and Malkia's eyes grew wide in shock.

The two males instantly knelt down and Malkia could do nothing but stand there with wide tusks open in absolute shock.

''You ... it is you ...'' she gasped.

The pilot stood and spoke in a deep, rich voice. ''Where is she?''

Malkia nodded anxiously, broken out of her trance.

''Oh she will be so glad to see you.'' she said, leading the pilot down the chrome halls. ''She's been so depressed since he died.''

O

Lara could hear cheers and disbelieving roars in the halls.

She put a pillow over her head to try and blot out the noise, but nothing seemed to help. She got up and walked out into the hall, confused at many males running by. They seemed anxious and excited.

Lara cocked her head curiously and followed behind.

Within the _Kehrite_, many males had gathered and were cheering and praising someone.

''All hail the God!'' they cried. ''He has beaten the Dark Warrior!''

Lara looked confused and tried to get her way through the throng of males.

''Lara? Is that you?'' a voice asked.

Lara froze dead in her tracks, her eyes widening.

The males got instantly silent and turned to her, just as she stood in the doorway.

Lara slowly turned and faced the being who had spoken.

She thought she had gone insane. In her current state of mind, she might have been dreaming. But she was not prepared for what she saw right at that moment.

Graz'zt.

He stood there in the flesh.

He was wearing darker clothes and one of his arms had been replaced with metal. On the other hand, he still looked the same as she remembered.

''G ... Graz'zt?'' Lara gasped, speaking at long last.

Malkia heaved a relieved chirp. ''Finally.''

Lara approached the Elder, stunned and amazed. ''Is it really ... you?''

Graz'zt nodded his great head. ''In the flesh.''

Lara reached out with two hands, touching his massive skull, his tusks and his dreadlocks.

''You're ... alive ... ?''

Lara's eyes suddenly rolled in her head and she fainted onto the floor with a dull thump.

Graz'zt stared down at her with amazement, and then he chuckled, shaking his head. ''Heh, I expected that from a human.'' he mused.

He bent down and scooped her up gently into his arms. He touched her hair gently in his claws.

_The same as ever, Lara. Heh, some things never change._

O

_Note_-AAAAAANNNNNDDDDD, Graz'zt is back! I brought him back from the grave baby! Well, you'll see how that was possible very shortly.


	4. Chapter 3: Warrior's Tale

**Second Chance**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Predator or Aliens. I do own my own characters. I know, the story does not want to end. I really would hate to put an ending on this. The copyright for the title would have to go to Rain of Mistery. I swear, I just don't want to end this story. It is the continued tale after Last Stand.

_"__No one lives long enough to learn everything they need to learn starting from scratch. To be successful, we absolutely, positively have to find people who have already paid the price to learn the things that we need to learn to achieve our goals.''_

_-_Brian Tracy

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

**Chapter Three: Warrior's Tale**

_Year 2033_

_Deep space_

_Drifter Yautja Clan Ship_

_En route for Jag'd'ja atoll._

Lara still slept in bed.

Nein - de petted her face with a small patch and smiled, shaking his head. He turned to Graz'zt standing in the doorway, watching him.

''She's certainly been through a lot.'' Nein - de said

Graz'zt nodded his head before he looked at him curiously. ''So, the Hunt Masters picked her up shortly after what happened to Felex'ja?''

Nein - de sighed heavily, his deep brow furrowed. ''Yes. It devastated her.'' he said, ''Despite the fact she gave him an honored death, she never spoke of it again.''

Graz'zt clicked softly, his eyes filled with pity for the human. ''I have heard about that.'' he replied. ''The clan that picked me up told me everything.''

Nein - de sat down and leaned his staff against the wall.

''Tell me ... how did you manage to survive your death?'' he asked.

Graz'zt sat down across from him.

''Upon being ejected into space, I was at my death,'' Graz'zt told him. ''But another clan had been passing by and picked me up. They figured that I was as good as dead to begin with. But their Elder knew that I was alive. So they revived me and I spent the next ten years with them.''

Nein - de shook his head. ''It's been so different without you here, old friend.'' he said.

Graz'zt made a soft rumble in his throat. ''Yes, clearly so.'' he murmured, expressing slight distaste. ''That pup T'jauke has no idea how to lead.''

Nein - de nodded in agreement. ''Yes,'' he replied. ''He has beaten Setg' - in in a match and claimed his title as leader.''

Graz'zt gave a bark of amusement. ''How could Setg' - in allow a pup to beat him?'' he wondered, still making an odd rattling laughing sound.

Nein - de shook his head. ''I do not know.'' he replied. ''Be that as is may, we will find out when we reach the clan mother ship.''

They both looked down at Lara.

_Not a hunter, not a human. All she knows is what she is not. If only she could see what she is. _

''Well, I am glad to be back.'' Graz'zt said, ''Now I can get back to running internal affairs around here.''

He rose and gave Lara's head a small pat. He frowned slightly and noticed the collar around her neck. He touched it slightly and grunted, turning.

Nein - de watched as he stormed from the room.

''Graz'zt?'' he said, ''Where are you going?''

O

Graz'zt stormed through the pack of males.

''Who did it?'' he roared. ''Who did it?''

He grabbed a random male and shook him forcefully. ''Who put the collar on her neck?''

The male was terrified and pointed over in T'jauke's direction.

Graz'zt released him and spun swiftly to the young leader. ''What was the purpose in that?'' he raged, his tusks flared. ''Why did you place a collar of our blood onto her?''

T'jauke tried to remain calm so as not to seem like a pup before his peers.

''It was upon her request, Elder.'' he said, simply.

Graz'zt's tusks relaxed in shock. ''What? She made the request?''

''Yes.''

''Why?'' Graz'zt asked.

''Upon her capture, she was taken before the Grand Head.'' T'jauke explained, ''And because she has shown us such promise in the past, she was allowed one last request. She wanted to live a long life in torment for what she had done to Felex'ja.''

Graz'zt turned swiftly with a snarl. ''I'll take that wretched thing off of her myself.''

''You mustn't.'' T'jauke said, simply. ''The Grand Head's orders.''

Graz'zt halted with a frustrated snarl flaring up from his chest.

O

Lara awoke with a groan.

She rose out of bed and walked out into the chrome halls.

Graz'zt walked up behind her and stood for several moments, waiting for her to notice him. Lara slowly turned and jumped just the slightest.

''You scared me.'' she said.

Graz'zt bowed his head a bit. ''My apologies.'' he replied. ''Are you feeling all right?''

Lara smiled faintly. ''Yes, thank you.'' Graz'zt walked up and Lara smiled up at him. ''I missed you so much.'' she said.

He chuckled and reached out with his metal hand, patting her gently on her head.

''And I you, Lara.'' he said, smiling.

She turned to the window and Graz'zt chuckled, looking out with her.

''Are you homesick, Lara?'' he asked. ''Do you ever think about going back?''

Lara smiled and shook her head. ''Don't fret your pretty little head over me, Graz'zt.'' she told him. ''I'm sticking here.''

Graz'zt sighed heavily when he caught a sad look cross her features. ''I am ... sorry about what had happened to Felex'ja.''

Lara stared down. ''It's my fault he's dead.'' she groaned, covering her eyes. ''I killed him ... ''

Graz'zt looked confused, not understanding the reason for her despair. ''You gave him an honorable death, Lara.'' he said, gently. ''You shouldn't feel bad for honoring him.''

Lara looked at him and waved it off. ''I know, I'm just a human.'' she said, ''I suppose our emotions make us weak, huh?''

Graz'zt shook his head. ''No, that's not it at all.'' he told her. ''We just ... do not understand the need for them. They can be a fool's folly at times.''

Lara sighed and leaned back. She was silent for a long time. Then, she sniffed and grinned.

''I smell something.'' she said.

Graz'zt sniffed himself and tsked. ''Oh sorry about that.'' he told her.

Lara chuckled and shook her head. ''No. No, it's not you.'' she told him. She giggled now and gestured with a flirt of her head. ''Must be Jan - kha.''

Graz'zt rolled his eyes, knowing full well of the insane yautja. ''Oh. Good news!'' he muttered.

Someone made a trilling call in the distance and Graz'zt groaned.

''Oh, no!'' he griped.

Lara grinned. ''How sweet. He's calling for you.''

Graz'zt held up his cape and his fleshy hand. ''No, stay back, you Hulij - Bpe!''

Jan - kha suddenly appeared behind him and gave him a gruesome hug, chattering a hundred words an hour. Hiju appeared behind him with a laugh while Graz'zt struggled to pry the crazy yautja from him.

''He says that he's glad to see you.'' Hiju said.

Graz'zt pulled himself free with a growl. ''Release me, you Rxio - asul!''

Jan - kha looked at Hiju and babbled something.

Hiju tsked and shook his head. ''What? Of course he's glad to see us.'' he said.

Graz'zt tried to maintain a semblance of proper while Jan - kha continued chatting.

''He said what?'' Graz'zt asked.

Hiju sighed heavily. ''Oh, the shame of the yautja who feels human emotion and loves humans. No wonder we are shunned by our fellow hunters. Woe is us!'' Hiju shrugged, pointing to his hyper friend. ''It's what he said. It is kind of pathetic, really.''

Graz'zt raised a brow.

''I was captured by humans, you see.'' Hiju continued. ''They taught me all their ways and they can be rather amusing. It's why I like 'em.''

Graz'zt rubbed his forehead, feeling a migraine coming on.

''Ahh fine, fine.'' he murmured.

Lara looked at Hiju and grinned.

_Good to see her smiling again_ ...

O

_Note_-Well, now you know what happened to Graz'zt and how he returned. See what more unfolds very soon!


	5. Chapter 4: New Strength

**Second Chance**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Predator or Aliens. I do own my own characters. I know, the story does not want to end. I really would hate to put an ending on this. The copyright for the title would have to go to Rain of Mistery. I swear, I just don't want to end this story. It is the continued tale after Last Stand.

_"__No one lives long enough to learn everything they need to learn starting from scratch. To be successful, we absolutely, positively have to find people who have already paid the price to learn the things that we need to learn to achieve our goals.''_

_-_Brian Tracy

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

**Chapter Four: New Strength**

_Year 2033_

_Deep space_

_Drifter Yautja Clan Ship_

_En route for Jag'd'ja atoll._

Lara walked into the weapons room and posed herself like that of a meditating person attempting to make a prediction.

''I shall predict the contents of this room.'' she said. ''And they are ... a lot of sharp toys.''

Graz'zt chuckled, shaking his head. ''Yes, you are correct.''

Lara grinned, arms thrown in the air. ''Wow! What do I win?''

Graz'zt shook his head and picked up a combi - stick that had been sheathed. He held it out to Lara.

''And now, I will reunite you with some of my old tricks.'' he said, ''Since you have been reduced to a ... vegetable state, so to speak, for the duration of 3 human years, I believe some good old fashioned training may just bring you back up the ladder of status.''

Lara nodded in agreement, taking the combi - stick.

''Sure, and I should definitely take your advice and pursue a higher goal.'' she said.

Graz'zt looked interested. ''Really? And what's that?''

Lara looked annoyed. ''Kicking that little twerp T'jauke's rotten scaly hide.''

Graz'zt chuckled softly, shaking his head. ''Ahh, in due time, Lara.'' he replied.

O

Lara jumped up and dodged several flying shurikens sailing in her direction. She yelped with each one being tossed in her direction.

''Get her!'' a yautja hooted.

A random yautja smirked and tossed three throwing stars right in Lara's direction. She cried out and flipped, dodging them just in time. She glared in the yautja's direction.

''You worthless pup!'' sahe spat. ''You did that on purpose!''

The yautja shrugged with a chattering laugh. ''Of course.''

Lara scowled angrily. ''Well, see how you like it!'' she snapped, giving the yautja a shove that nearly knocked him over.

He snarled, flaring his tusks.

''Don't you push me, human worm!''

The two nearly got into a fight and two other yautja had to separate them.

''Quiet! Quiet, I say!'' Hiju snapped.

Nein - de nodded in agreement. ''This dissension in our ranks; that's precisely what the opposing clans want.'' he said.

Another older yautja sighed heavily, also agreeing. ''Yes, rally together and fight the good fight.'' he agreed, ''That is how you conquer and get trophies.''

Lara growled angrily. ''Will you shut up about your stupid bloomin' trophies!'' she snapped.

The older male snarled at her, infuriated. ''How dare you!''

Graz't watched this with amusement, not bothering to split them up. Obviously, Lara had greater strength than he thought.

The older yautja gave Lara a fierce shove, knocking her into the wall. His eyes grew wide when he realized his rather childish mistake.

''Human, forgive my pup behavior. As an elder of the clan, I offer my ... ''

Lara punched him hard in his face and a whole fight stirred up right there.

Graz'zt smiled at Malkia among the chaos.

''I think she's getting better, don't you?'' Graz'zt said.

O

Shortly after the fight died down, Lara was plucking several of the shurikens from the wall, sighing with a grimace of disgust on her face.

''Man, this place it's like a whore house at low tide after a good fight.'' she muttered.

A yautja tsked, looking at Graz'zt. ''If Lara wishes to be taken seriously why does she not simply fight for her honor?''

Graz'zt smiled, shaking his head. ''She's come a long way.'' he said, ''But humans fight for reasons beyond our own. Have patience.''

The yautja sighed, his dreads waving as he shook his head. ''I do not understand how you can muster such patience.'' he murmured, ''But ... you know best.''

Lara growled angrily. Finally, she gasped and Graz'zt turned in her direction.

''What are you doing?'' he asked.

Lara's eyes went wide and then, they watered heavily in pain. ''I just pricked myself on one of the stars.'' she groaned.

Graz'zt raised a brow. ''Are you okay?'' he asked.

Lara moaned in pain, looking at him pitifully. ''Noooo ... ''

O

A shooting star passed the drifter clan ship and Lara watched it with a bright grin on her face as Malkia bandaged her hand.

''Humans bruise more than the fruits on our home planet ... '' the old female muttered.

Lara grinned, occupied with the star.

''Oh, I gotta make a wish!'' she cried.

Malkia raised her brows at her.

Lara grinned and gave the female a slight push. ''I called it!'' she cried. ''Get out!''

Malkia started to protest, but said no more as Lara pushed her out of her room.

Lara gazed up at the star with a smile. She did not see Graz'zt hanging at the corner, watching her. He stopped when she started talking.

_Is she praying to her human God?_

Lara smiled up at the passing star.

''I wish ... I wish I could have you ... for my own ... '' she said.

This startled the elder and his eyes grew wide, tusks flaring slightly at the heartfelt prayer. As Lara started to turn, he quickly ducked out of the room as not to be spotted.

Lara smiled and carefully tucked herself into bed.

She did not see a very grim - looking elder standing close by with a perplexed look on his face.

O

_Note_-All that, and more coming soon!


	6. Chapter 5: A Strange Rogue

**Second Chance**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Predator or Aliens. I do own my own characters. I know, the story does not want to end. I really would hate to put an ending on this. The copyright for the title would have to go to Rain of Mistery. I swear, I just don't want to end this story. It is the continued tale after Last Stand.

_"__No one lives long enough to learn everything they need to learn starting from scratch. To be successful, we absolutely, positively have to find people who have already paid the price to learn the things that we need to learn to achieve our goals.''_

_-_Brian Tracy

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

**Chapter Five: A Strange Rogue**

_Year 2033_

_Deep space_

_Drifter Yautja Clan Ship_

_En route for Jag'd'ja atoll._

The clan had gathered to tell their stories of their hunts.

''All right, all right. Settle down, everyone, settle down.'' Nein - de said. He motioned over to another yautja, who had been busy cleaning a skull of an alien creature. ''... hey, don't throw your bones over there. Somebody could choke on that.''

Malkia smiled and held up her claws to silence them. ''Look, OK, I'll go first.'' she told them. They got very quiet to hear the female speak. ''Okay then, let's see. The most interesting thing that happened to me this hunt. Hmm. I'd ... '' She grinned. ''Oh, I know, I know, I know. Listen to this. I'd say it was when I finally knocked down that tree ... that was blocking the view from my den on our planet. And then, seven giant winged creatures attacked and I took them all down at once!''

That stirred applause from the clan and Malkia bowed.

Nein - de chuckled. ''Alright, good one, Malkia.'' he said. He looked around at the others. ''All right, all right, everybody ... come on, let me see some claws in the air. Who's going to be next?''

T'jauke held up a claw and Nein - de motioned to Lara.

''Heh. Here you go, Lara.'' he said, "you go ahead."

Malkia stared at a confused Lara. ''You got to tell your story, Lara.'' she said. ''Didn't your species play this game when you were a a pup?''

They all waited.

''Uh ... '' Lara tried.

Malkia nudged her slightly. ''Come on, Lara.''

The yautja all chattered, waiting for her to tell something.

Lara nodded and held up a hand. ''Okay, all right, already, all right. Uh, you guys want to know a story?''

They all nodded and chattered again.

Lara smiled. ''Okay.'' she told them. Her smile slowly disappeared. ''Three years ago I watched my best friend in a life - and - death struggle ... against all odds battling possibly ... the most fiercest creature ever to be seen in the entire universe.''

Malkia really didn't prefer to have her tell that story and looked around. ''OK, who's next?''

Nein - de waved her off. ''Wait, wait, wait a minute, Malkia. I think ... I think that we all want to hear the rest of that one.''

Lara nodded. ''Hmm, let's see. It was probably the fifth or sixth most coldest day ... in my entire life. Me and Felex'ja were eating fish, having a great time ... of course all good things must come to an end. While with an outside clan, something fell from the sky. There was something in the woods ... running right towards us, getting closer and closer.''

The yautja were well in tune now.

Lara nodded anxiously. ''And then, out of the trees, jumps the hybrid Hard Meat!''

The yautja gasped, amazed.

Lara nodded. ''And now there's nowhere for any of us to go. The monsters come in numbers!''

The others gasped.

''Felex'ja and I split up to find the queen and finish her off. Then I smell more of 'em. There's a whole pack comin' right at us! Felex'ja tried to stop them, before they can get to me. And what made it worse ... hunters bent on finishing us off too!''

Nein - de stared at her with pity.

Lara sighed heavily, dismal. ''He had one of them inside of him and ... he wanted me to end him.''

The yautja all gasped in amazement. They chatted excitedly.

Lara simply got up and walked away.

O

Lara walked down the chrome halls to think to herself for a bit. She sighed heavily, stricken with the memory of Felex'ja.

''Hey, it's Malkia's pet!'' a cruel voice sneered.

Lara turned with a grunt and two huge males were approaching her, armed heavily. It was obvious they were going on a hunt and wanted to have some fun before they did.

''Okay, boys, I don't wanna have to ... '' Lara began.

Someone stepped up behind her and Lara gasped as a clawed hand went to her shoulder. She looked up into the face of a strange yautja she had never met before. His skin was tinted black and he had mismatched eyes; one yellow and one green. His body was covered in battle scars and lots of jewelry hung down his body. Despite all of that, he was dressed fairly modestly.

''There you are sweetheart, sorry I'm late. I was looking everywhere for you.'' the yautja told her, smiling. He spoke in a soft, rich voice.

The two males snarled at him. ''Hey, hey! We're busy here!'' one snapped.

The odd yautja smiled pleasantly, holding up a single claw. ''Are you really? To me, it looked like the two of you were just leaving.''

He gestured with his hand and the two males were forced to march away like human soldiers.

Lara stared at the odd yautja in amazement. ''You're a ... Psionic?''

The yautja chuckled softly and shrugged his shoulders. ''I assure you, I am more than that.'' he told her. ''I can do ... magic.''

Lara looked surprise when he held up a single curled fist and opened it up. In his palm rested small stones. He placed them in Lara's hand.

''I can assure you that I mean you no harm, little human female.'' the yautja crooned, his voice soothing to Lara's ears.

Lara looked up at this yautja in amazement. ''Who are you?''

The yautja smiled at her. ''I have many names,'' he said, ''I am a rogue, a descendant from the Darkfang clan. You may call me Acediaz.''

That name was clearly not of yautja descent and it made Lara a little questionable.

''Um, nice to meet you ... Acediaz.''

He smiled and gave a rather graceful bow.

''Regrettably, I must return to my ship. Give my regards to your leader and thank him for the supplies he has graceously granted me.'' he told her.

Lara watched this odd yautja walk away and her thoughts were filled with so many questions that truly needed answers.

O

_Note_-And I have introduced my newest and most bizarre character, Acediaz. His origins shall soon be revealed.


	7. Chapter 6: Origin

**Second Chance**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Predator or Aliens. I do own my own characters. I know, the story does not want to end. I really would hate to put an ending on this. The copyright for the title would have to go to Rain of Mistery. I swear, I just don't want to end this story. It is the continued tale after Last Stand.

_"__No one lives long enough to learn everything they need to learn starting from scratch. To be successful, we absolutely, positively have to find people who have already paid the price to learn the things that we need to learn to achieve our goals.''_

_-_Brian Tracy

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

**Chapter Six: Origin**

_Year 2033_

_Deep space_

_Drifter Yautja Clan Ship_

_En route for Jag'd'ja atoll._

Lara went to Graz'zt and the others about the strange yautja she had seen.

''He says his name is Acediaz and he wanted to thank T'jauke for supplying his ship.'' she finished.

T'jauke looked annoyed and confused. ''I never authorized that!''

Lara frowned.

Nein - de furrowed his massive brow and leaned against his staff. ''Well, I heard no sign of any ship boarding either.''

T'jauke looked furious.

O

Lara and the others gathered in the small records room and Lara looked around.

''Wow, I didn't think you guys kept records.'' she said.

Malkia nodded. ''Yeah, we do.'' she replied, rummaging around a few memory scrolls. ''But only the biggest parts of our history.''

Her mate stood beside her. ''And what is this?'' he asked, studying a metallic piece of memory scroll absently. ''I've never seen anything like these before. What is it anyway. Is it something that you - you humans put in that thing you call salad?''

Malkia gave a contemptible snort. ''Like you've ever even_ seen_ a salad.'' she muttered.

The male glared at her. ''My weight is appropriate and attractive thank you!'' he barked.

Lara whispered at the corner of her mouth to Malkia. ''Remind me again why you got hitched with this bozo again?''

Malkia shrugged. ''Hey, at my age, you can't be too picky anymore.''

The male shot Lara a dirty look, his tusks slightly flared. ''You're just jealous. No one loves you cause you're tiny and you're made of meat.'' he sneered

Nein - de held up a restraining hand. ''Enough. Collect yourself, young ones.'' he told them. He held up a metallic object that resembled a disk. ''I found what we are looking for.''

They nodded in agreement.

Nein - de placed the object into a computer and the screen lit up, reflecting images of a fierce battle and overlapping the 3D imagery was a shot of Acediaz.

''It says here that his name was not Acediaz originally.'' Nein - de read. ''It was Shen - Hahk of a small yautja clan on our home world. He was pack leader.''

Lara raised her brows as the computer images revealed Acediaz with his pack.

''Oh? It says here he was a ruthless brute who led his clan into may battles and left them for dead. Finally, the ruler of all the yautja race, Queen Paya rose up and had enough, fighting him to the death and leaving him for dead, just as he had his clan.''

Lara looked amazed as she watched the image of Paya, the queen of all the yautja snarl and attack Acediaz, her blades ripping into his stomach. She tossed his body over a cliff.

''Acediaz traveled deep into space, alone and his entire being riddled with hate.'' Nein - de continued. ''He discovered a small planet, dark and clouded with black magics. His clan he claims to have come from, the Darkfang clan is actually a tribe of alien necromancers on the small planet with the power to raise dead things to life. His new name Acediaz Nighttear is actually a name he claimed after seizing control of the planet and taking over as the ruler. He has been rumored to kill beautiful females of many alien species after enchanting them with his voice. But that all remains in speculation.''

Nein - de frowned as he shut the computer down. ''The rest is missing.'' he replied.

Lara looked shocked.

Malkia smiled. ''Wow! He must have been a wizard then.''

Lara stared at her. ''But that's weird. He was so nice to me. He rescued me from those two big guys about to lay a pounding down on me.''

Malkia tittered. ''Of course he did, he was trying to steal your heart and maybe even eat it. You were so lucky Lara, if the rumors are true, he would actually have eaten it.''

Lara shook her head with a sigh. ''No he wouldn't, Acediaz only does that to beautiful girls.''

Malkia stared at her in surprise.

O

Graz'zt was given the information shortly later.

''When we return to Jag'd'ja atoll, I will give the information to our other clan members and inform them of this matter.'' he said.

Hiju grumbled softly. ''Guys, I can't do this.'' he whined.

Malkia tsked, annoyed. ''Stop being a pup, Hiju. Be a man.''

Lara grinned. ''Yeah, like Malkia.''

T'jauke tsked, his mandibles clicking together to imitate the human sound. ''I refuse to work with Lara.'' he snapped, ''She simply takes up space and causes all of us to fall behind.''

Lara glared at him now. ''Okay, look here, T'jauke! I don't work for you and you clearly don't work for me. We're a team in this regardless. Get it?''

T'jauke got up in her face, being taller and much more threatening. ''I see. As in 'I will kick your sorry little human behind if you don't listen to me' team.''

Lara glared back, in his face. ''Well first of all, if you remember correctly it was 'skinny' behind. And second of all ... what the hell's your problem T'jauke? Do you honestly feel that's it's okay to go around harassing people and bashing their faces in? Because guess what T'jauke, you will never make it in this clan as a leader if you don't start using your head.''

T'jauke suddenly drew his head back and sent it cracking right into Lara's with a dull crack.

Lara staggered back, in agony. She held her head with a groan of pain. ''What, you start listening to me now?'' she cursed.

Graz'zt raised his tusks just the slightest, warning T'jauke. ''Watch yourself ... pup.'' he warned.

T'jauke hissed angrily, but surprisingly backed down.

Lara rubbed her head, looking up at Graz'zt. ''So, how long until we reach the ship?''

Graz'zt furrowed his brow, thinking about that one.

''Possibly 18 hours or so.''

O

_Note_-I know, it's taking sooo long to achieve the plot. But in doing so, I established who Acediaz is and his purpous. That will soon blossom further as the story progresses. In the mean time, continue to read and review.


	8. Chapter 7: Servitude

**Second Chance**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Predator or Aliens. I do own my own characters. I know, the story does not want to end. I really would hate to put an ending on this. The copyright for the title would have to go to Rain of Mistery. I swear, I just don't want to end this story. It is the continued tale after Last Stand.

_"__No one lives long enough to learn everything they need to learn starting from scratch. To be successful, we absolutely, positively have to find people who have already paid the price to learn the things that we need to learn to achieve our goals.''_

_-_Brian Tracy

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

**Chapter Seven: Servitude**

_Year 2033_

_Deep space_

_Drifter Yautja Clan Ship_

_Mothership Jag'd'ja atoll._

_Blood was everywhere. _

_Sniffling, a young Lara fled from her room and ducked behind a counter top. __Her small dog, Toby, was at the foot, whimpering. He fled into the next room. A long pause and Lara heard Toby's painful whimpers before dead silence followed. _

_''Toby?''_

_Her mother came rushing in with a frantic look on her face. She looked absolutely terrified. ''Lara? Come on, sweetie. Shhh ... '' she whispered. _

_Lara stared up at her mother, terrified. ''What is it, Mommy?'' she asked, ''Is it the bad things?''_

_Her mother made a shaking whispering sound. ''It's gonna hear us, just be quiet.''_

_They heard her father's terrified screams in the next room. ''JESUS, OH GOD!''_

_A agonized gurgle and a dull thump made the two pale in terror. _

_''Go, go hide ... '' the mother whispered. _

_Lara nodded and crawled away, hiding inside one of the cabinets. Just as her mother turned, the thing towered behind her. She turned to face the shadowed form. _

_It was Graz'zt, mask removed and tusks flared. Fresh human blood dripped down from his leathery face and clothes. It appeared he had been wounded, but merely a scratch compared to what he had done to the father. _

_Graz'zt flared his tusks at her and roared, blood and spittle flying from his smaller mouth. He was in a frenzy, thirsty for blood. _

_Lara watched her mother slaughter right there, eyes wide and whimpers escaping her. _

_Graz'zt had begun his work of removing the corpse's skull and he simply turned for the door, his breathing rough and filled with still unsatisfied blood lust. _

O

Lara awoke from the dream with a gasp. She looked around her room, holding her chest to try and calm her pounding heart.

''Just a dream ... '' she murmured.

Malkia rushed into her room with a smile. ''Lara, get up, we're here!''

Lara quickly got up, already in her armor.

''What's the rush?'' she asked, ''What is it, festival season?''

The small drifter ship boarded with the enormous Jag'd'ja atoll. The clan moved onto the mother ship. Malkia smiled and took Lara aside.

''Isn't it great to be back here?'' the female sighed.

Lara shrugged. ''I guess.'' She was focused on the many males eying her coldly. Lara snorted at them. ''Keep your eyes to yourself!''

Malkia turned and gave a slight gasp. ''Oh! There's my friend! Hey there!'' she cried, rushing over to another female.

Lara sat alone in silence for some time. She then frowned and peered at the side, spying a ... human! That shocked her.

''What ... ?'' Lara gasped.

Many more were there, resembling beaten dogs. They were carrying things down the long corridors. Lara furrowed her brows and noticed T'jauke speaking to a group of males.

''What drives me to perform is the concept of the unknown.'' he said, to them. ''These humans could help increase our workload by a good solid 40 percent.''

The males nodded in agreement.

''We could focus more on our fighting and less on the work we must put in.'' T'juake continued. ''We would have more warriors to defend our clan.''

Lara stared in horrid realization: T'jauke was enslaving humans?

She was truly pissed now and Malkia noticed this.

''Lara?'' she said.

Lara glared back at her. ''Why didn't you tell me?'' she snapped.

She ran toward the young leader.

''Lara, don't - '' Malkia said.

Lara was still coming for T'jauke, furious.

The leader continued to speak. '' ... Which will eventually become the prime source of all of our study in - '' he began.

Lara suddenly grabbed him by his cape, pushing him against the wall.

''Hey! Hey!'' T'jauke cried.

Lara snarled at him. ''You kidnapped humans, you son of a bitch! What you think, I wasn't gonna find out about this?'' she raged.

T'jauke turned to his friends now, annoyed. He didn't appear to desire any retaliation. ''Hey, can any of you please pull this weakling off of me?''

Lara's drifter team ran over, pulling Lara away.

''Back off! Back off! It's not worth it!'' Hiju said.

T'jauke glared at Lara, straightening himself up. He gave her a dirty, yet confused look. ''What is the matter with you?'' he demanded.

Lara lunged for him again. ''You kidnapped humans, you son of a bitch!'' she raged.

Malkia grabbed her again. ''Calm down!''

T'jauke scowled. ''What are you going on about now?'' he demanded.

Lara snarled. ''Them! You took them all, you goddamn kidnapper!''

The humans had stopped in their tasks, long enough to look on at the scene in amazement. T'jauke only smiled, smug.

''Oh I get it. You want to make any attempt to overthrow me. Is that it?'' he sneered.

Lara shook her head, sincere. ''You're a liar.'' she growled. ''You ... ''

T'jauke chuckled softly. ''Well let me enlighten you, Lara.'' he told her. ''These humans are not from your precious home planet. So don't worry your pretty little head over this.''

Malkia raised a brow contemptuously.

T'jauke started to walk away and he paused, looking back at Lara with a nasty smirk. ''Oh, and by the way, I really enjoy your services as well, Lara!''

He and his friends laughed.

Lara tried to get at him again, but Malkia and Hiju held her back.

''You piece of crap! I ain't through with you yet! Come on! Come here! Come on! Come on!'' Lara raged. ''Get your hands off me! I'm all right! Okay!''

They finally let her go.

''He's just a pup, Lara!'' a random male snapped.

Malkia looked down at an angry Lara. ''I'm sorry. I should have told you.''

Lara scowled. ''Let's just do what we came here to do.'' she snapped.

O

Meanwhile, on Barrenvoid, something was stirring.

A piercing scream arose from the dark, abandoned planet and the alien beasts all stood at attention. A smaller reptile animal stepped over to a small bush and chirped curiously.

A set of slavering, shining teeth appeared within the vegetation.

The small reptile screeched in terror and fled the trees.

Suddenly, a massive form burst from the trees, roaring loudly.

A Predalien queen.

Almost impossible, this hybrid bug mother was alive and well. Much like a normal alien queen, the only difference was the dreadlocks and the almost Predator body structure.

Screaming with raw hunger, the queen dove upon the small creature, a single large foot coming down. The squealing small prey beneath her weight squirmed to get free. The Predalien queen snarled and sank her teeth down onto the raw flesh.

The other animals on the planet watched the hybrid bug mother warily.

The Predalien queen lifted her bloody muzzle and roared to the sky, praising her freedom and her power.

O

_Note_-And now I am introducing the Predalien queen! I mentioned that in Last Stand and now I thought I'd do it. See how that goes very shortly. Ehhh...hopefully soon.


	9. Chapter 8: Dawn of the Hybrid Race

**Second Chance**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Predator or Aliens. I do own my own characters. I know, the story does not want to end. I really would hate to put an ending on this. The copyright for the title would have to go to Rain of Mistery. I swear, I just don't want to end this story. It is the continued tale after Last Stand.

_"__No one lives long enough to learn everything they need to learn starting from scratch. To be successful, we absolutely, positively have to find people who have already paid the price to learn the things that we need to learn to achieve our goals.''_

_-_Brian Tracy

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

**Chapter Eight: Dawn of the Hybrid Race**

_Year 2033_

_Deep space_

_Drifter Yautja Clan Ship_

_Mothership Jag'd'ja atoll_

The species was spreading all across Barrenvoid.

News quickly returned to the Chinedu clan ship.

''We cannot allow the species to flourish.'' T'jauke told his audience.

''Yes, news will soon spread everywhere to the clans of our home world.'' Nein - de agreed. He gave an annoyed grow. ''How badly we messed up ... ''

Graz'zt stared down, thinking about Lara's situation she had to deal with involving Felex'ja.

_She must not have managed to kill the creature inside of him ..._

But he kept these thoughts to himself for he wanted to preserve Lara's safety.

''So, what do we do about that ... leader?'' Graz'zt asked, in a rather icy tone.

T'jauke ignored that.

''I want the strongest of the clan dispatched there to destroy the hybrids.'' he said, ''Which one of you feels up to this task?''

O

Hiju tore a small piece of meat hungrily.

Malkia watched, disgusted.

''Hiju, stop with the mauling! That animal is dead!'' she snapped.

He flashed her a broad tusked grin which was covered in blood all at the same time. ''That's right it is! And I have to shred it into teeny, tiny little pieces to swallow it down and I - '' He gulped a bit and looked at the female. ''- I swallowed a toenail.''

Malkia snorted. ''Oh, what a shame ... Too bad it wasn't a bone!''

Hiju scowled. ''Hey, watch it.'' he snapped. ''That's how ... '' He trailed off, and added sadly. ''My mate used to...talk.''

Lara watched him with pity as he started to cry now with despair. He hugged Malkia for comfort and the female grimaced.

''Ugh! Enough of these disgusting emotions already! This isn't a human fat camp, for goodness sake.'' she snapped.

Hiju looked up at her with a bright smile all of a sudden.

''Who are you again?'' he asked.

Malkia looked annoyed. ''Your mother.''

Hiju grinned. ''Hi, mom.''

Graz'zt walked into the room, clearing his throat.

''I hate to interrupt, but we will be returning to Barrenvoid to eliminate a potential hybrid threat and I require Lara.'' he said.

Lara's eyes went wide at the idea of returning to Barrenvoid.

Graz'zt read that look and sighed heavily. ''Yes, I know.'' he said, gently. ''But you know the place more than all of us here, so there's no avoiding it.''

Lara nodded, pain in her eyes.

Graz'zt turned to the other two. ''And you will be coming with us.'' he said.

''What about Acediaz?'' Malkia asked.

Graz'zt shook his head. ''He's going to have to wait.''

O

All of the chosen Warriors girded themselves.

Graz'zt fitted his plate armor, ptassets, his greaves and his foot armor into place. Meanwhile Lara was in the middle of programming Barrenvoid's entire planet schematics into her SAT com. She was already fitted and ready for battle.

''Okay, if the hybrid queen does exist, I'd say she'd probably take cover somewhere ... here.'' she said, pointing at the holographic 3D image of Brrenvoid's caverns.

Hiju grumbled and smacked his tusks together. _Blah blah. Lara is talking a lot. I'm hungry. _

Lara scowled angrily. ''And when I get my grubby little hands on that queen, the one who caused Felex'ja such pain, I'm gonna use my razor sharp wrist blades to rip her brain out.'' she snapped. She rose and smiled. ''Okay, we all ready?

A single male nodded. ''Oh! Oh! Yes, I am. But keep talking. All this talk about brain gouging has gotten me all frisky.''

The chosen Warriors sailed deep into space in smaller transport vessels.

''So, are you ready for this?'' Graz'zt asked, looking down at his human companion.

Lara sighed heavily, but nodded.

_I guess I have to go back to try and forget. But it doesn't matter. For what I did to him, I can never forgive myself..._

O

_Note_-In the next chapter, you will se HYBRIDS a plenty.


	10. Chapter 9: The Hunt Begins

**Second Chance**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Predator or Aliens. I do own my own characters. I know, the story does not want to end. I really would hate to put an ending on this. The copyright for the title would have to go to Rain of Mistery. I swear, I just don't want to end this story. It is the continued tale after Last Stand. And thanks ! What a swell review!

_"__No one lives long enough to learn everything they need to learn starting from scratch. To be successful, we absolutely, positively have to find people who have already paid the price to learn the things that we need to learn to achieve our goals.''_

_-_Brian Tracy

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

**Chapter Nine: The Hunt Begins**

_Year 2033_

_Deep space_

_Drifter Yautja Clan Ship_

_Desolate Planet Barrenvoid_

The tearm of Warriors, including T'jauke landed on the swampy planet. They poured out of their ships, facing T'jauke.

''We will split into two teams.'' T'jauke told them.

They nodded.

Hiju stepped up next to Lara. ''I choose to go with Lara.'' he said.

T'jauke glared at him from behind his mask. ''You go where I say, weakling.'' he snapped.

Lara scowled behind her mask. ''Don't you talk to him like that!''

Malkia stepped up. ''Okay, now we need to get ourselves under control before we kill each other.'' she said, ''Killing these freaks is top priority. We don't want to start a fight so so every one of them within a 5 mile radius can find us.''

T'jauke snorted as Lara and her friends walked one way, along with a few other hunters.

''They do not respect me as a leader.'' he snapped.

Malkia paused long enough to look back at him. ''Hm, now maybe you know how poor Lara felt.''

T'jauke stood there, fuming.

''If you want to take the hard road out, be my guest, pal. But I promise you, when this is over, you're gonna wish they never cut you from your mother's womb.'' he hissed, to himself.

O

Lara, Malkia, Hiju, and Graz'zt all moved through the thick green vegetation.

''Man, this stinks.'' Lara griped.

''It's not my fault.'' Hiju protested, ''My body odor has always been a bit ... unappealing.''

''No ... '' Lara said, annoyed. ''I mean, having to resort to killing these hybrids. What's wrong with being a half breed, anyway?''

''I know you do not like it, but hybrids are flaws, defects.'' Graz'zt said, gently. ''It is better for them that we kill them so they may avoid persecution as much as possible.''

Lara tsked with disgust.

Then, she suddenly stopped walking.

''Lara?'' Graz'zt said.

The others stopped to look back at her.

''Hang, on, I hear something.'' Lara told them.

Hiju grinned. ''It wasn't a bird's nest falling. That sounds like this.''

He violently shook a branch and a nest fell off it and broke when it hit the ground. The two birds in it flew away, twittering.

Hiju grinned toothily. ''Aww, they're so cute when they're scrambling everywhere.''

Lara flashed him a glare behind her mask. ''Damn, just shut it for a second.'' she snapped. ''I hear - - ''

Something shrieked and came crashing through the trees, toppling the entire team.

O

It was a xenomorph hybrid.

This one resembled a spider. It had a strong purple and black carapace very much like that of a giant insect. It had massive claws like that of a crab and many legs.

Lara gave a terrified cry. ''Fuck, what is that thing?'' she cried.

The hybrid shrieked at them, gobs of green slime spewing from its lips.

Graz'zt acted quick, just as the massive beast jumped high into the air, pincers out and ready for the kill. Graz'zt fired his plasma caster directly at the creature's soft underbelly.

BLAM!

The creature fell in a pool of greenish guts and slime. Everyone circled it.

''What kind of hybrid is this freaking thing anyway?'' Lara wondered. ''It sorta looks like the spiders on my home world.''

Graz'zt nodded. ''Yes,'' he said. ''But I have a feeling there is more to come.''

A shriek filled the air and everyone ducked as a large shape flew over their heads. They looked up in shock as another hybrid perched itself on a mountainside. This one having gestated in a giant species of bat and taken on the arm - wings and overall appearance of a bat.

''That one looks like the flying mammals of Lara's planet.'' Hiju gasped, amazed.

The bat-alien shrieked, spreading its large wings.

O

The small team quickly made haste through the large boulder fields.

Lara lagged behind a bit.

Malkia looked back at her with an encouraging clatter. ''Lara, come on!''

Lara groaned and stumbled over a rock, falling flat on her face.

The others watched her, shaking their heads with pity.

Lara was laying there with a very annoyed look on her face. ''Why did I even get up this morning ... '' she muttered.

She continued to lay there for a few moments more, and then she gave a curious grunt and stared down. She could hear something ...

Lara lifted herself slightly and Malkia called to her. ''Lara!'' she hollered. ''Come on! Don't make me come out there and get you!''

Suddenly, the ground trembled violently and a massive shape burst from the earth.

Lara gasped with horror and the others gave startled cries.

Another hybrid.

This one was enormous and it resembled that of a large burrowing worm. It had the head of a xenomorph and massive teeth. Small, yet clawed hands stretched along the side of its body. It had no eyes, of course, but Lara could feel it watching her. It opened its mouth and roared, a deafening, earth-shattering roar.

Graz'zt and Malkia rushed into the fray, armed to the tooth. Hiju reluctantly rushed to fight.

Lara merely sat there and watched. Truly, she was afraid.

Graz'zt rushed along the back of the beast and sank his wrist blades deep into its tough hide. Malkia shoved her glaive right under its chin. The worm alien roared and tossed Graz'zt and Hiju from its body. Malkia gasped in horror as the alien hybrid's tongue lashed out and stabbed directly into her leg.

Lara had never heard such a terrible sound in her life. The sound of Malkia's scream of agony.

Graz'zt groaned as he was tossed into a massive boulder.

Lara continued to watch her friends mauled alive. Her entire body shook with a rage she had never known. The idea of losing more friends just caused her to lose it. Lara rose and unsheathed a massive arm blade from her left wrist.

Graz'zt winced and looked in her direction, amazed.

Lara rushed like a thing possessed toward the alien worm, screaming in raw fury.

The alien worm turned, just as she jumped onto its face and sank her arm blades deep into its throat. Graz'zt and the others looked up, stunned as the worm struggled to toss the human from its body.

''Lara, no!'' Graz'zt cried.

Lara's mask fell from her face, revealing a hateful, seemingly animal facade.

The worm bellowed in agony, shaking Lara about, but she still held on, the acid blood hitting her arm. It ate away a bit at her armor, but she barely flinched.

The worm howled and dove underground.

Graz'zt and the others moved toward the hole.

''Damn, Lara!'' Malkia cried, limping.

O

The alien worm appeared from the ground, roaring and bleeding all over.

Lara was still holding on, snarling and her blades ripping deep into its throat.

The worm slammed its head into the stone, but Lara would not let go, driven by a fury and an unknown power they had never seen in her before.

Finally, Lara jumped from the creature, spinning in midair and landing gracefully onto her feet. The bleeding creature faced her, weak growls escaping its lips.

Lara snarled at the alien hybrid, her face a mask of animal fury.

The worm groaned weakly and collapsed in a massive pool of blood and guts.

O

_Note_-Hah, ended it on a sudden note, huh! Don't worry, you'll see how Lara fairs in the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 10: Seek out the Queen

**Second Chance**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Predator or Aliens. I do own my own characters. I know, the story does not want to end. I really would hate to put an ending on this. The copyright for the title would have to go to Rain of Mistery. I swear, I just don't want to end this story. It is the continued tale after Last Stand. And thanks ! What a swell review!

_"__No one lives long enough to learn everything they need to learn starting from scratch. To be successful, we absolutely, positively have to find people who have already paid the price to learn the things that we need to learn to achieve our goals.''_

_-_Brian Tracy

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

**Chapter Ten: Seek out the Queen**

_Year 2033_

_Deep space_

_Drifter Yautja Clan Ship_

_Desolate Planet Barrenvoid_

_"You have to understand the culture of this area. It's the only way you can appreciate the thrill of the hunt. This isn't about sport, it's about trophy - taking. That's why men hunt - to see who bags the biggest prize. And the biggest prize of all is a killer, see? When you kill a killer, his kills belong to you. Numbers. That's what makes the world go round, big numbers." (Taken from Predator: Race War #0)_

Lara stood there, panting heavily, eyes wide at what she had just done.

The others approached her, amazed.

''Lara, wow.'' Hiju gasped.

Lara shook her head, stunned at the ferocity she was actually capable of.

''I just ... lost it.'' she gasped, stunned.

Graz'zt stared down at the alien body, and they turned to Lara. ''He's your kill, you take the trophy.''

Lara smiled faintly and nodded. She approached the corpse and giggled faintly. ''Oh, look at that ... gay pride blood.''

Hiju picked up her mask and held it out to her, smiling behind his.

Lara took the mask and fitted it to her face. Being a beta male that Hiju was, he was always taunted for being her friend. But not here.

She chuckled to herself.

_Nice T'jauke replacement. _

O

Lara growled as she moved through the mud. She cursed and growled to herself.

''This isn't happening right now. I'm not Daniel when he faced the lion! I'm not David facing off the giant asshole! So I REALLY do appreciate the irony, Lord!'' she growled. She sniffed a bit and grimaced. ''Ah, great. Nothing smells worse than a wet yautja ... ''

The rain was coming down in a steady drizzle.

Graz'zt and his friends climbed to the top of the hillside and gazed down below.

''Whoa ... '' Lara gasped.

There was the Predalien queen, laying numerous eggs. She was snarling at several Praetorian drones. It was obvious that not all of her eggs carried hybrid face - huggers. The Praetorians hissed in protest at the hybrid mother's roars.

Graz'zt nodded. ''Alright, we kill the queen.'' he said.

Lara looked stunned. ''What?'' she exclaimed.

This was horrific considering she was British.

Hiju giggled, knowing what she was thinking.

Suddely, Malkia gave a cry and slipped on the wet mud, sliding down the hill. Graz'zt gasped and looked down. ''Malkia?'' he said. But he too suddenly slipped on the water and went sliding down. Lara followed and Hiju did as well.

The team grumbled and rose.

''I am so glad no one saw that.'' Malkia muttered.

Lara wiped the mud from her eye slits and she suddenly giggled. The others stared at each other and they giggled as well. Soon, they all got into a laughing fit.

O

Meanwhile, T'jauke was pinning a tag to one of his human slaves.

''Is this wise?'' a hunter asked, ''I mean, do we not need these slaves?''

T'jauke smiled behind his mask. ''Well, we are really going to need bait to lure the hybrids from their queen..'' he said.

He gave the human a rough shove, indicating the path to follow. The human reluctantly moved into the trees, panting.

''A shame. I was starting to like him,'' T'jauke sneered.

The others stared at each other. They did not prefer T'jauke's methods whatsoever.

O

Back at the other team, something swam deep within the flooded pond they waded in.

Hiju waded beside Lara. ''So ... Lara, when this is all said and done, do you wanna try and see if we can ... '' he began.

''Hey, pick up the pace, girls!'' Malkia called back to them. ''I ain't getting any younger!''

Lara tsked.

The team did not notice a dark shadow pass in the water.

Lara grinned painfully. ''Well, a little rain never hurt anybody.'' she tried to joke.

Graz'zt clicked. ''Yeah, but a lot could kill you.'' he muttered.

The rain poured wildly now and the water began to get far too deep.

''Shit.'' Lara cursed.

''Alright, we have to get out of this.'' Graz'zt said.

Lara squinted in the distance. ''Graz'zt.''

''What?''

''What is that thing?'' Lara asked, pointing.

Hiju looked and screamed.

Another hybrid.

A massive, gator - like alien with scales and the signature head.

Lara groaned. ''Oh, cock it!'' she cursed.

''Swim! Go! Go! Swim fast! Move!'' Graz'zt shouted.

They headed for a large strip of land and the gator - alien roared at them. Graz'zt, Hiju and Malkia made it onto land and Lara lagged behind.

''Come on, Lara.'' Graz'zt said.

The gator - alien roared, its massive jaws snapping.

''Hang on, Lara!'' Graz'zt shouted. He took her arm and helped her up. ''Are you okay?''

The gator - alien snarled and appeared right below Lara and snatched her up in its teeth with a swift move of its great head. Luckily, her metal gauntlet was tough enough to prevent her leg from breaking in its massive, crushing jaws.

Lara screamed and was pulled right into the water.

Graz'zt panicked now. ''Oh no!'' he cried.

He dove right into the water and the gator - alien released Lara's leg. She swam to the surface and to her two other friends.

''Are you okay?'' Malkia asked.

O

The three watched, amazed as Graz'zt wrestled the massive beast beneath the water.

Snarling, Graz'zt sank his blades deep into the beast's belly and the creature shrieked. Graz'zt headbutted it onto its skull and the animal finally went still, floating lifelessly in the water.

Graz'zt rose from the bloody water, panting heavily.

The others rushed to him.

''Graz'zt, you wrestled that alien for me ... '' Lara said, amazed.

Graz'zt was glad to have his mask still on so as not to show his awkward expression. ''Yes.'' he told her. ''I couldn't let it kill you.''

Lara chuckled softly. ''Thank you.''

Graz'zt cleared his throat slightly.

Hiju and Malkia looked at each other, smiling behind their masks.

''Okay, um ... carry on.'' Graz'zt said, brushing passed Lara.

Lara watched him go with a smile.

O

_Note_-Well, how'd this go? I am going to write the final end of the queen in the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 11: Kill the Queen

**Second Chance**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Predator or Aliens. I do own my own characters. I know, the story does not want to end. I really would hate to put an ending on this. The copyright for the title would have to go to Rain of Mistery. I swear, I just don't want to end this story. It is the continued tale after Last Stand. And thanks ! What a swell review!

_"__No one lives long enough to learn everything they need to learn starting from scratch. To be successful, we absolutely, positively have to find people who have already paid the price to learn the things that we need to learn to achieve our goals.''_

_-_Brian Tracy

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

**Chapter Eleven: Kill the Queen**

_Year 2033_

_Deep space_

_Drifter Yautja Clan Ship_

_Desolate Planet Barrenvoid_

A frightening scream ripped through the air.

The Predalien queen snarled and her head lashed back and forth, spittle flying from her jaws.

Lara and her team heard the cry just beyond the sludge fields.

''The bitch is just over that stink hill.'' Lara said.

They walked over a small stony path and Graz'zt jerked, just the slightest. The ground below him nearly gave way.

His eyes went wide behind his mask and he swayed, falling right into the sludge.

Everyone gasped, spinning around.

''Graz'zt?'' Lara said.

He winced in disgust, floating in the pool of black tar.

''One of you get me out of here.'' he groaned.

Lara looke dup, seeing numerous bones floating in the tar. ''Okay. Stay calm, Graz'zt. Don't struggle or it's going to pull you in even more. Felex'ja had to pull me out of here before.'' she told her friend. ''Just ... just try and stay calm.''

Graz'zt grimaced and clicked nervously. ''I'm calm.''

Lara leaned over the edge to grab him and Malkia held her steady.

''Grab on!'' Lara cried.

Malkia left Lara to take her combi - stick out.

Lara grinned. ''Good idea.'' she said. They held it out to Graz'zt and he clutched it.

They struggled to pull the elder from the tar, but the combi - stick came loose and they fell back from the released force.

''Oh shit.'' Lara groaned.

Hiju rushed over to a large tree branch sticking out of the tar and handed it to Lara.

She grinned. ''Good!''

They held it out to Graz'zt again and they tried to pull him free, but the stick simply snapped from the force of his weight.

Graz'zt was up to his neck in tar and he yelled angrily. ''Stop giving me things that come apart!''

Lara bent down and reached into the tar, underneath Graz'zt's arms. She winced at his weight. ''Hang on, I'll grab you.''

Graz'zt spat some tar out that had gotten into his mask.

They both grunted.

''Oh, this is just peachy ... '' Lara protested.

Graz'zt laughed weakly. ''Hey, don't worry.'' he told her. ''Tar is actually good for my skin.''

Lara stared into his eye slits and giggled.

''I thought I might have lost you again ... '' she said.

He simply smiled behind his mask. ''Thank you for sticking around this time.''

Hiju and Malkia both went to grab Lara's legs, but they stopped.

''Hey, come on!'' Lara protested. ''Pull us out.''

But the two gave nervous clicks of absolute terror.

Appearing over the horizon was the Predalien queen and many face huggers.

O

The face huggers crawled madly across the dirt, toward the team.

Lara looked back and gave a loud wail of terror.

''What's that? What is it?'' Graz'zt cried, unable to see anything.

Hiju frantically tried to remove Lara and Graz'zt. ''Nothing.'' he stammered.

''You're lying!'' Graz'zt shouted, startling Lara with the human shout. He looked up, seeing the shadow of the Predalien queen and her infant army.

''Oh, fuck me.'' Lara groaned.

The face huggers rushed into the fray, squeaking and skittering across the land.

Graz'zt looked horrified. The hybrid queen would risk the lives of her children!

Then, it occurred to him that this queen had obvious Predator tendencies. It would do anything to destroy its enemy.

Malkia and Hiju aimed their plasma casters at the facehugger army and they fired.

A searing plasma shot from both shoulder guns incinerated nearly the entire infant group, which made a hateful roar escape the Predalien queen.

Lara winced and managed to get Graz'zt out of the tar just enough for him to pull the rest of himself out.

Hiju grimaced behind his mask as his caster sparked and shorted out.

''Drat!'' he cursed. ''Those jerks gave me a bad caster!''

Lara looked uneasy.

''Forget them!'' she said. ''We got her royal ass to deal with!''

The queen snarled and advanced upon them, her steps heavy.

Hiju's shorted out plasma caster sparked and bits of it landed in the tar pools, bursting them into flame. An entire wall of flame circled everyone.

The Predalien queen lowered her head, giving a deep snarling hiss.

Lara stared into the face of this nemesis, eyes burning with hate. All she could think of was the pain this queen had caused Felex'ja and how badly she wanted to kill her.

''You guys head back to the ships.'' Lara told them.

They looked at her, stunned.

''What!'' Graz'zt cried. ''No, we are not leaving you here!''

Lara took out her sword, the very one Graz'zt had given her. ''Me and this bitch got a score to settle.'' she said.

Graz'zt stared at her in protest.

''But ... Lara ... ''

She smiled. ''Go, I'll catch up, I promise.''

Graz'zt stared at her, knowing how much she needed this. He nodded his head once. It would be cruel to deny her this request.

O

Lara watched her friends flee the flames and turned her attentions back to the queen.

The hybrid bug mother advanced slowly, but paused and looked back at the sound of two Praetorians approaching. Her teeth bared in a snarl of warning and the Praetorians oddly backed off.

Lara was amazed by the ''consideration'' of her enemy. Since she had sent her backup away, the queen had done the same.

The queen turned back to Lara and stomped a single foot, issuing her challenge.

Lara smiled and nodded.

The two combatants faced off in the flame for several moments.

It was the queen to rush first, screaming in blood lust.

Lara tucked to the side and rolled, yanking out her spear gun and shooting two shots right at the queen's back. They stuck and wedged themselves deeply into the creature's flesh. The queen snarled and swung her tail, toppling Lara nearly into the flames. She felt the fire lick her flesh and winced, rolling out of the way as the queen's tail came down again.

Lara quickly took a shuriken from her belt and flung it right at the queen's head. The blade swung through the air and sliced across the hybrid's face, spraying blood about.

The queen jerked back with a metallic shriek of pain and Lara took that to her advantage, rushing to her feet. She quickly loaded a bizarre gun and aimed it directly at the queen. Before the bug mother could react, Lara sprayed an odd substance from the gun, dousing the queen's left side of her face.

Lara smiled triumphantly as the chemicals ate away at the bug mother's face, revealing greenish bone and chitlins.

Lara's smile faded as the queen roared her fury and dove at her, greenish jaws snapping for her head.

The enraged queen dove at Lara, who rolled again, but not without the queen's sharp teeth narrowly missing her arm, slashing it just the slightest. Lara winced and was down.

The queen gave a triumphant hiss, despite her tattered face.

Lara staggered to her feet with a weak groan.

They faced each other among the flame, the queen's face dripping with blood and Lara's arm tattered and torn.

''Heh, guess you're just as strong as they said you'd be.'' Lara told the creature.

The queen growled deeply in her throat.

Lara chuckled softly, pointing to the whip scar she had received from Shadow's whip so long ago. ''Hey, I got so much worse than you, bitch.'' she said.

It seemed as if the queen understood her and she bared her teeth in a hateful hiss.

''You know, I hated you.'' Lara told the alien, ''You took someone so precious to me, but now...I guess I don't feel that satisfaction I did before.''

The queen snarled lowly.

Lara raised her sword high.

''Endgame, bitch.'' Lara said, calmly.

O

The queen gave a cry as Lara rushed for her. She slid underneath the bug mother and aimed her caster directly for the queen's chest and fired.

Blood and guts rained down on Lara as she slid free from under the queen.

The bug mother shrieked in agony and turned on weak legs. Lara was getting up, smiling with a hint of pity to them.

The hybrid mother gave a weak, gurgling groan and finally, swayed to the side, collapsing in a pool of her own green blood.

Lara approached the Predalien queen and stared down at her for several moments.

The Predalien mother hissed at her enemy in defeat, lying there and breathing very weakly.

Lara felt misery rise up within her. Not for the alien lying at her feet, but for the very loss she felt for her yautja companion.

She reached out and stroked the queen's dreadlocks. Finally, Lara rested her head against the queen's massive chest, feeling the remaining breath's escape the creature. The two simply lay there.

The last breath escaped the queen and finally, she was still.

O

_Note_-Lara killed the Predalien queen on her own! But to her, the idea wasn't as satisfying as she thought. See what happens next!


	13. Chapter 12: Dead or Not

**Second Chance**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Predator or Aliens. I do own my own characters. I know, the story does not want to end. I really would hate to put an ending on this. The copyright for the title would have to go to Rain of Mistery. I swear, I just don't want to end this story. It is the continued tale after Last Stand. And thanks ! What a swell review!

_"__No one lives long enough to learn everything they need to learn starting from scratch. To be successful, we absolutely, positively have to find people who have already paid the price to learn the things that we need to learn to achieve our goals.''_

_-_Brian Tracy

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

**Chapter Twelve: Dead...or Not**

_Year 2033_

_Deep space_

_Drifter Yautja Clan Ship_

_Desolate Planet Barrenvoid_

Flames roared all about, devouring trees and all forms of hybrid life.

The clan departed from the planet, returning to their ship.

''Now, take heart, my brothers!'' T'jauke said, in a loud, thunderous voice, ''For your walls shall be filled with trophies tonight!''

The clan roared their victory.

The planet of Barrenvoid became consumed in flame.

Malkia and Hiju watched the planet from space, eyes wide in horror.

''Lara!''

O

Graz'zt stood in his quarters, anxious and pacing.

A yautja walked into the room and the elder turned to him. His face a masque of worry.

''Well?''

The yautja stared at him sadly, tusks lowered.

''Elder...the planet has been consumed in fire.'' he told him.

Graz'zt clicked his tusks in annoyance, shaking his head. ''I do not care about that!'' he snapped, ''All I want to know is if Lara got out alright!''

The yautja sighed heavily, preparing for the worse.

''Elder Graz'zt ... Lara did not return.'' he said, gently. ''We could not wait for her for much longer ... it's possible she ... ''

Graz'zt turned to the window of his chambers. A sad look crossed his features as well as a smile.

''Lara ... '' he murmured, touching his claws to the window. ''I wanted to see you just one more time ... even if the others of this clan are not on my side, you always were ... ''

The yautja watched him with pity, head lowered.

''Some day ... let us meet again at the Final Hunting Grounds... '' Graz'zt said, softly. ''We'll meet again, I promise ... '' His voice had started to break.

The yautja looked a little surprised.

Graz'zt gave several whining moans, his body trembling. He groaned and held himself, odd giggling sound bursting from him now. He tossed his head back and gave a terrible roar of despair.

The yautja looked shocked as Graz'zt grasped a portion of the wall and rammed his head into it over and over again. Bits of green blood dripped onto the floor and after he got it out of his system, Graz'zt dropped to his knees, face still pressed into the wall, tusks wide and tears pouring down his eyes. Several anguished sobs escaped him.

O

Lara was very much alive.

She fought against the flames, rushing to find her ship.

''Damn, I just can't win!'' she cried, to no one in particular.

''Of course ... '' a voice crooned, ''At least, not down the path you're taking.''

Lara turned to see Acediaz standing there, clutching a staff in one hand.

''It's you.'' she gasped.

He chuckled. ''It's good to see you again, human Lara.''

''Uh ... it's weird to see you again.'' Lara stammered.

Acediaz shrugged. ''Weird is nice.''

Lara stared at him hesitantly and Acediaz could sense exactly what was wrong with her. His tusks flared in an odd grin.

''Ahh, I take it they told you some things about me.'' he said.

Lara simply nodded.

Acediaz chortled, shaking his head. ''Those foolish primates will do anything to make someone different into a social leper, won't they?''

''Graz'zt isn't here ... '' Lara stammered.

''Oh, such luck.''

He stood there, lazy, almost sensual look on his face.

''The fire looks so lovely, doesn't it?'' Acediaz crooned, ''Won't you spare me a moment of your time and keep me company?''

''No.'' Lara said, quickly and nervously.

Acediaz gave a bark of amusement. ''I am sure those Chinedu fools have made me out to be such a brute, haven't they?''

Lara was silent for a while. ''But ... isn't it true that any yautja outcast is indeed a Bad Blood?''

Acediaz chuckled softly, his mismatched eyes glinting in delight. ''Ah, you are an intelligent human!'' he said, ''I can see why Graz'zt holds you so close to his heart!''

Lara took a step back and Acediaz smiled, catching the move.

''Hm, and what do you think I'd do to you?''

''I have to go.'' Lara said, ''My ship's near here.''

He challenged her, his voice soft. ''And why would you return to that life, Lara?'' he asked, gently. ''To those who hurt you? Lie to you? Bring you down?''

Lara turned back to him and he was still smiling. ''Judging by your species, who can blame them?''

Lara's eyes narrowed. ''I don't care what you say, Acediaz.'' she growled. ''I am going back to the clan.''

Acediaz watched her, amused. ''Heh. Hell has no furies for a woman scorned.''

O

Lara found her ship in the midst of the flames. Fortunately, the metal was tough enough to prevent any damage.

Just as she climbed aboard, Acediaz was there, at the controls. He chuckled, getting up.

''Now, can we talk sensibly?'' he asked her, smirking.

Lara slowly retracted her arm blades and he stopped, his tusks wide in amusement.

He held up his staff to her. The staff began to glow brightly and the entire ship seemed to darken.

Lara's eyes went wide and Acediaz's voice slowed down and deepened.

''Don't worry. Everything will be fine.'' Acediaz crooned.

Lara's voice became entranced and she fell deep into his hypnosis.

''Everything ... will ... be ... fine ... ''

O

_Note_-Don't worry, Lara hasn't died. She is in deep trouble though. Catch more updates soon. I can't get them up quick because of my work schedule changing. But I will do them as fast as I can.


	14. Chapter 13: Guiding of the Soul

**Second Chance**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Predator or Aliens. I do own my own characters. I know, the story does not want to end. I really would hate to put an ending on this. The copyright for the title would have to go to Rain of Mistery. I swear, I just don't want to end this story. It is the continued tale after Last Stand. And thanks ! What a swell review!

_"__No one lives long enough to learn everything they need to learn starting from scratch. To be successful, we absolutely, positively have to find people who have already paid the price to learn the things that we need to learn to achieve our goals.''_

_-_Brian Tracy

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

**Chapter Thirteen: Guiding of the Soul**

_Year 2033_

_Deep space_

_Mothership Jag'd'ja atoll._

_Drifter Yautja Clan Ship_

Graz'zt was silent as he ate, pain lingering in his eyes.

T'jauke and Malkia both watched him. Hiju was perched on a small metal pipe, eating quietly. No one spoke.

''Graz'zt, are you alright?'' Malkia asked.

''Leave me in peace.'' Graz'zt said, softly.

T'jauke scowled at him. ''Elder, with all do respect, you must get over this fantasy of yours!'' he insisted. ''If not, you will - - ''

Everyone looked shocked as Graz'zt swiftly punched T'jauke hard in the face, shattering a single tusk.

T'jauke stumbled and fell flat onto his back. He glared at Graz'zt in anger.

''What do you think you're doing!''

Graz'zt snarled deeply, grabbing T'jauke by the throat and lifting him from his feet. T'jauke, being so much smaller than Graz'zt, kicked his legs uselessly in the air.

''You double crossed her!'' Graz'zt snarled.

T'jauke struggled to breathe. ''What ... are you ... talking about?'' he gasped.

Graz'zt snarled at him, tusks flared in fury. ''Why did you leave her there to die?'' he spat, ''You did that on purpose!''

T'jauke coughed weakly and sputtered some of his blood out through his tattered mouth. He shook his head at the angry yaujta. ''N - no. You got it all wrong!'' he insisted. ''I didn't abandon the human! We had to leave because of the conditions! Honest!''

Graz'zt shoved his fist deep into T'jauke's face, silencing his excuses. ''I will not listen to your excuses anymore, T'jauke!''

Everyone watched in shock as Graz'zt kicked T'jauke in his gut and began to beat him up right there.

''Oh no, T'jauke's getting beat down!'' a random yautja gasped.

''Ahh, I don't really care!'' Malkia said, grinning.

''Yeah, he deserves it!'' Hiju added.

T'jauke collapsed weakly, holding his stomach. Graz'zt picked him up in one mammoth hand, holding him by his head.

''You are no leader, you pompous little toad!'' he snarled, ''Just looking at your pathetic arrogance repulses me to the core!'' He tossed T'jauke aside again.

''Graz'zt, okay, you need to calm yourself!'' Nein-de said.

Graz'zt had hardly ever returned to his ''old'' self. He was always calm and all eyes were on him.

Graz'zt heaved a sigh, shaking his head. ''Yes ... of course ... ''

He walked away, stepping on T'jauke's clawed hand in the process.

T'jauke gave a yelp of pain.

O

A small ship drifted toward the mother ship.

A yautja pilot stared at the incoming ship and frowned. He typed in a few keys and T'jauke walked in.

''Status report.'' he said, ''How's things going?''

The yautja pointed to the drifting ship. ''We have company.''

T'jauke's eyes burned. It seemed that he already knew.

_Hm, so Lara got out after all. That's her ship ..._

The yautja got up and went for the door. ''I'll let her in.'' he said.

''Take one more step and I'll eject you into space.'' T'jauke threatened.

The yautja stopped, stunned.

''But ... why?'' he asked.

''Do you not see?'' T'jauke said, approaching him. ''We can go back to the way things were. We never needed the human.''

The yautja looked a little reluctant to accept that, but nonetheless, he was merely a beta male and could say no more on the subject.

T'jauke clicked with disgust. ''Well, I am sure Graz'zt retrieved the news. I have to stop him before he reaches the docks.''

O

Graz'zt was approaching the docks, sure enough. Unfortunately, T'jauke stopped him.

''Graz'zt, I cannot allow you to do this.'' he said.

Graz'zt's eyes narrowed and his tusks flexed just the slightest. ''Out of my way, pup.'' he snapped. ''Or I'll disown you, just as I had my brother.''

T'jauke clicked menacingly. ''Shadow was merely reasonable; he was not so evil as you may have thought.'' he said, ''Perhaps he was right about the human poisoning the minds of these clan members. Maybe we should have considered his thoughts ... ''

Graz'zt looked horrified. ''Wait, you agree with him?'' he cried.

T'jauke tsked, disgusted. ''You and Lara act like it don't bother people to see you together. Like it don't hurt people to see.''

Graz'zt flared his tusks angrily. ''Well, we like each other. What is so horrible about it? It's me and her, not us and others!''

T'jauke shook his head. ''I'm sorry,'' he said, turning toward the docks. ''Let her drift in space, let some other clan deal with her.''

Just before he could reach the doors, he was forced to stop. His eyes grew wide.

Graz'zt stood there, focused and angry. ''You seem to forget your place, pup.'' he said, voice dark. ''If you remember correctly, I could shatter your sanity in one mental shock. So if I were you, I'd seriously reconsider my actions.''

T'jauke grunted weakly. ''Stop, let me go!'' he ordered.

A moment later, T'jauke felt his control return. He snarled deeply, but stepped down.

''Well?'' Graz'zt inquired.

T'jauke was silent, but reached with a single clawed hand and pressed the button that would extent the grabbers and retrieve Lara's ship.

Graz'zt smiled pleasantly. ''Good.''

The arms of the ship reached out and grasped Lara's ship. Graz'zt and the others boarded the ship, hoping to find Lara. But it was deserted.

''Lara?'' Graz'zt called.

''I found her!'' a random yautja called, from the back of the ship.

They rushed to the back and found Lara, unconscious and lying on her bed.

''The controls were set on autopilot!'' Malkia called back to them.

Graz'zt bent down to Lara and shook her gently. ''Lara, wake up!'' he said.

Lara blinked a bit and her eyes opened. They were faded and distant, lacking some form of life and they almost appeared to be pale white.

''Hnn ... '' she groaned.

Graz'zt could immediately tell something was wrong. He looked back. ''Nein - de!''

The older yautja pushed his way through his friends to reach Lara. He grunted and touched Lara's face, lifting her eyelids and sniffing her carefully. A grimace touched his yautja features.

''She's been put under a trance of some sort.'' he said. ''This is beyond even my skill to heal. She needs medical herbs and fast.''

Graz'zt nodded and carried Lara over his shoulder. They left her ship and moved through the mother ship.

Lara's eyes were weak and fluttering, as was her voice. ''Gra'z ... zt ... ?''

Hiju said a silent prayer. ''Hold on ... Lara ... ''

O

Lara was becoming more delirious and weak. Strange sounds came from her.

Nein - de touched Lara's forehead. ''She goes cold ... '' he said, ''The spell that has been placed on her, it's getting worse.''

Malkia looked at him with worry. ''Is she going to die?''

Nein - de shook his head. ''No, but she will soon lose her mind.'' he said, ''The spell she is under will slowly consume all of her memories and her mental grip on reality.''

Lara gasped.

Nein-de looked at Hiju. ''Boy, do you know of the medical plants of out home world?''

Hiju nodded. ''Scarcely, but yes.''

''It may help to slow the spell. Hurry!'' Nein - de said.

Hiju took off down the halls.

Graz'zt bent down to Lara and looked at Nein - de. ''What must I do?''

Nein - de was working on something in a bowl. ''Just keep talking to her and keep your hands on her face.'' he said, ''She may not know you by name right now, but she'll recognize your voice even without knowing full - well why.''

Graz'zt nodded. He moved his massive arms around Lara, holding her close to his chest. ''Lara ... don't give in! Not now!''

Hiju returned with the herbs that Nein - de needed and they watched the medicine yautja go right to work. He chanted something in their native tongue and poured a steaming broth into a wooden cup. He offered it to Graz'zt.

''Now, you must give it to her.'' he instructed. ''Make sure she drinks all of it.''

Graz'zt held Lara's head up and placed the bowl to her lips. ''Lara ... if you can hear me ... I need for you to drink this.''

Lara mumbled something he could not make out and he leaned closer. ''Lara ... drink.''

Lara weakly resisted at first, but gave in and slowly drank the liquid that Nein - de had provided. Lara shut her eyes and it wasn't long before she went to sleep.

Nein - de smiled at Graz'zt. ''Good job.'' he told him. ''When she wakes up, we'll know how it went.''

O

_Flames circled all about, roaring. _

_Lara's eyes went wide. _

_She could see many dying and her clan battling unknown foes. _

_''Lara_

_Lara heard the voice, but could not see the being behind it. She lifted her head, seeing the statue of a yautja god up in flames. _

_''They will abandon you ... '' a colder, crueler voice purred. ''All you will have left is me.''_

_Lara looked about, trying to find the source of the voice. _

_Acediaz stepped out of the flame, unharmed and smiling. _

_''I live forever in the dark ... all you will find is me ... waiting for you ... '' he crooned. ''And for you ... I will offer paradise ... ''_

_Lara felt the heat of the flames and Acediaz smiled, holding out a hand. _

_''What do they know of your precious humanity__? They cannot accept it. Only I can grant you the freedom that you deserve ... ''_

Lara's eyes snapped open with a gasp. ''Graz'zt?''

He was sitting at her bedside, munching contentedly on a protein stick. His eyes went wide when he saw that she was alright.

''Lara!'' he cried, bending closer to her.

Lara smiled when her friends rushed into the room. She was embraced by many mammoth arms that nearly crushed her.

''Bless you, you're awake!'' Hiju cried.

Lara laughed.

Malkia embraced Lara tightly. ''I thought my little buddy was dead for sure!''

Lara winced under the particularly tight hug. ''Malkia, sweetheart, Lara can't breathe.''

Malkia laughed. ''Graz'zt has hardly left your side.'' she said, motioning to the older yautja.

Hiju ruffled Lara's hair. ''We were _that _worried about you, weren't we Graz'zt?''

Graz'zt chuckled as Jan - kha pounced Lara playfully.

''By the skills of our wonderful medicine yautja Nein - de, you're beginning to mend.'' he said. "We were worried, but he assured us that you would pull through."

Lara stared down and petted Jan - kha's head as she thought about what had happened.

Nein - de walked into the room, leaning on his staff. ''So, could you explain to us what had happened?''

Lara nodded and straightened up in her bed. Soon, she began to explain to them about Acediaz and what he had done. She even told them her dream.

Nein - de looked thoughtful, his tusks flicking. ''Hmm, this could be bad.'' he said. ''Acediaz may be plotting something against us.''

Graz'zt looked down with brooding anger. He got up and started for the door.

They all stared at him curiously. ''Graz'zt?''

He turned to them, tusks flared and eyes burning. ''I will destroy him.'' he growled. ''For what he's done, he will pay ... ''

O

_Note_-And NOW I will be getting on with it with Acediaz. More about him will be revealed shortly. Yup, I actually got this one done in a few hours. Still read and review.


	15. Chapter 14: Ghost Ship

**Second Chance**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Predator or Aliens. I do own my own characters. I know, the story does not want to end. I really would hate to put an ending on this. The copyright for the title would have to go to Rain of Mistery. I swear, I just don't want to end this story. It is the continued tale after Last Stand. And thanks ! What a swell review!

_"__No one lives long enough to learn everything they need to learn starting from scratch. To be successful, we absolutely, positively have to find people who have already paid the price to learn the things that we need to learn to achieve our goals.''_

_-_Brian Tracy

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

**Chapter Fourteen: Ghost Ship**

_Year 2033_

_Deep space_

_Mothership Jag'd'ja atoll._

_Drifter Yautja Clan Ship_

A battle damaged ship drifted aimlessly through space, en route for Jag'a'ja atoll. It was ominous, broken and lifeless. Almost eerie.

Back at the ship, everyone had gone to prepare new weapons and train for what could come. Graz'zt had his mask on and watched as Hiju sprayed some anti - xenomorph acid spray on some wrist blades.

''Did you fully fix the blades on each band before we painted?'' Graz'zt asked.

Lara frowned. ''Excuse me, Darth Vader, but what did you say?'' she asked.

Graz'zt sighed and removed his mask. ''Did you fully fix the blades tightly to each of the bands before Hiju started painting?''

Lara nodded. ''Yes, I'm positive.''

Graz'zt smiled. ''Excellent.''

Lara stared at him. ''Graz'zt, what happened with you and T'jauke?'' Lara asked.

Graz'zt wasn't paying much attention. ''What do you mean?'' he asked.

Lara shrugged. ''I was told that you got into a fight with him. May I ask why?''

Graz'zt stopped what he had been doing and sighed. ''I don't know.'' he said, softly. ''I don't know why I did that. I just ... lost it.''

Lara stared at him and a small smile touched her lips. She sort of knew why.

O

T'jauke scowled down at Hiju as he brought him the wrong object he needed.

''You stupid Eta!'' he raged, kicking Hiju in his gut. ''I must repeat myself constantly with you! Why do you always insist on angering me?''

Lara caught this and rushed over, shoving T'jauke to the floor.

''Don't you kick him like that!''

He gasped, tumbling about before he went still, glaring hatefully up at Lara.

She helped Hiju stand.

''Thank you, Lara,'' he said, ''You're a true friend.''

T'jauke snarled, rising. ''I'll call the guards and have you ground into pig fodder.'' he spat.

Lara smirked broadly at him. ''The guards won't lay a hand on me and you know it.'' she shot back, ''I am under orders by the clan head to stay alive.'' Her voice was mocking next. ''But what's stopping you from killing me yourself!''

T'jauke snarled at her, tusks flared and fists clenched.

''Mark my words, human insect,'' he spat. ''Soon, you will perish at my claws. And I'll hang you on my wall.''

Lara watched him storm off with a grin. She called back to him. ''Wow, T'jauke, poetry!'' she hooted. ''Hanging around me must be making you sentimental!''

T'jauke stopped once and gave a frustrated growl before continuing on his way.

Lara and Hiju looked at each other and giggled.

O

The deserted ship passed into the area of the Chinedu clan mother ship.

The pilot called Graz'zt up to the central controls.

''What's going on?'' Graz'zt asked.

The yautja pointed. ''This ship approached our jurisdiction not too long ago.'' he said, ''It seems to have suffered severe battle damages and there's no answer from the ship's pilot.''

Graz'zt frowned. ''Would it be safe to board?'' he asked.

The yautja shook his head. ''Well, perhaps so.'' he said, ''But weapons would be recommended, seeing since we don't know the inhabitants of the ship. They could be Bad Blood.''

Graz'zt nodded.

O

The clan boarded the ship, armed with weapons.

''Well, let's split up and see if we can find any survivors.'' T'jauke said.

Hiju grinned behind his mask. ''Let's get cracking.''

Lara giggled and nodded. ''You got it.''

And with that, she cracked her knuckles. T'jauke and the others stared at her, appalled by the sound and it showed on their faces.

''That's disgusting.'' T'jauke snapped.

The clan split up, one taking a half of the ship while the other took another half.

There was nothing about, no signs of life.

''T'jauke ... there's nothing here.'' a random yautja said.

T'jauke motioned for him to shush.

''Shh ... we're being hunted.'' he said.

The yautja looked around anxiously. ''How do you know?''

T'jauke stopped dead in his tracks. He looked around and he suddenly looked very scared behind his mask. His voice grew tense.

''Let's get outta here.'' he said.

Suddenly, his yautja companion was yanked off of his feet and toppled to the floor. The yautja screamed as he was sucked - pulled into the shadows.

T'jauke jumped in shock and tried to reach his friend, who continued to scream until only dead silence followed.

O

Lara, Graz'zt and the others walked around the ship, still finding nothing.

Lara sighed. ''This is soooo boring ...'' she muttered.

Graz'zt bent down, noticing green blood trails smeared across the walls.

''Something's wrong.'' he said.

Lara frowned and took note to a piece of papyrus lying on a table.

''Graz'zt.''

He spotted it and walked over. The edged were smeared in yautja blood and he read the paper to them all.

'''We cannot hold him back. His clan comes in many armies. They are strong, but they have no will of their own. He enslaves them after death. He is cruel and wicked. We cannot fight him. The only option is to end ourselves before he' - ''

Graz'zt looked up at them. ''It ends there.''

Lara looked confused. ''What did the yautja mean?''

Graz'zt looked very worried this time and he knotted his great brow. ''I don't know.'' he said, ''But I'm starting to not like this so much.''

Then, they heard odd sounds coming from the next room.

The team turned toward the door, weapons ready.

Graz'zt made a motion to Hiju and the beta male hesitated with fear. Graz'zt nodded once, signaling that he'd be okay.

Reluctant, Hiju opened the door and they all backed up.

In the darkness, something snorted and feasted, making deep growling sounds.

Graz'zt shined his red triangular light into the darkness and it focused on a bleeding, scaled back.

Lara's eyes grew wide. ''What the ... fuck?'' she gasped.

It was a yautja, armor tattered and smashed. He had his back to them, crouched low over something, ripping into it.

''Dear Gods ... '' Graz'zt gasped, shocked.

The yautja was eating, ripping into another yautja corpse.

The second Lara stepped back, the yautja froze and jerked, inhaling deeply after it swallowed.

Graz'zt loaded his plasma caster and the yautja snarled, spinning and facing them. It's face was ripped and bleeding, one eye gouged completely out. The other eye shone with blood lust and madness.

The yautja rose, back hunched.

''What's wrong with him?'' Lara cried.

Graz'zt struggled to reach the yautja's mind with his psionic abilities.

Nothing.

No will, no life.

Just nothing.

''Something's wrong.'' Graz'zt said, backing up. ''His mind is blank. There's nothing.''

The yautja shrieked, blood and spit flying from his broken tusks. And with that, he charged. Graz'zt grunted and aimed his caster, firing on the hunter.

The yautja exploded in a pool of green blood and guts.

O

Hiju shivered in terror.

''I'm too young to be food!'' he cried.

Graz'zt shook his head. ''I don't know what was wrong with that yautja, but he seemed like ... ''

''Like a zombie?'' Lara guessed.

They stared at her, confused.

''Pardon?'' Graz'zt asked.

''Well, on my home world, we humans have a myth that the dead arise from their graves, resurrected by a single master.'' Lara explained. She tapped her chin thoughtfully. ''Unless you talk about evil corporate zombies. That I highly doubt.''

Graz'zt had no idea what Lara was blabbering about, but he didn't care at the moment.

''I think out best advisement is to make haste for our ship and destroy the remnants of whatever occurred here.'' he said. ''We can discuss these matters thoroughly later.''

They all nodded in agreement.

Hiju looked around. ''Boy, for a ship full of dead ends, it sure is quiet.''

Lara paled behind her mask. She knew full well what that meant. ''Uh - oh ... ''

Somewhere, in the far reaches of the abandoned clan ship, a yautja screamed.

O

Lara and the others ran frantically back toward their ship.

Behind them, many ''zombie'' Predators roamed, snarling and shooting their rusty plasma casters.

''Okay, this is crazy!'' Malkia cried. ''This is impossible!''

Lara panted heavily. ''Hey, less talk, more ass hauling!''

The other Predators of their clan were rushing into the ship. They had trouble getting the ship doors to open. Hiju frantically pushed the button.

''Come on, you old piece of junkyard fodder!'' he wailed. He looked back in terror with the others. ''Silly me, the doors rusted. The shutters jammed probably. Were okay.''

The others attempted to hold the ''zombie'' hunters back for as long as they could.

''Oh, please open up! For the love of the yautja Gods, open up!'' Graz'zt shouted, struggling to pry the rusty doors open.

Finally, the doors roared open and the yautja quickly poured into their ship. T'jauke was just behind and gave Lara a fierce shove, determined to get in first. Graz'zt caught this move and his eyes went wide.

Lara managed to get through, but her face was filled with anger.

After the entire clan had returned to the ship, they roared away from the dead fortress and aimed the ship's cannons directly to it.

In a roaring blast of bright blue energy, the cannons fired and blasted through the ship effortlessly. It burst into yellow and blue particles and left no traces of its origins.

O

Lara grimaced and rubbed her aching leg.

Hiju and Malkia looked down at her. They had seen what T'jauke had done.

''Boy, talk about adding insult to injury,'' Malkia murmured.

Hiju nodded. ''Yeah. Well, actually Malkia, it would be injury to insult. See? Because she was insulted first. Now, if she had fell first ... ''

Lara flashed him an irritated glare. ''How would you like to be injured and insulted all at the same time?'' she snapped.

T'jauke sat in a corner, attempting to mend his slashed leg.

A shadow moved over him and he looked up. It was Lara.

Her face was hard, but her voice just a little softer.

''T'jauke, are you hurt?'' she asked.

He tsked. ''Just my pride.'' he muttered.

Lara's voice rose in anger at what he almost did. ''Well, if you think that you are going to get my sympathy, you are wasting your time.'' she spat. She turned and tripped a little, but glared back at him in fury. ''Ooh! We are finished!''

The other yautja watched her storm away, amazed.

''Whoa, did you see that!'' a random yautja gasped.

Graz'zt watched her walk away and he turned his angry gaze to T'jauke.

''I'll deal with you, later, pup.'' he said, voice dark.

O

_Note_-Well, things are heating up in the Chinedu clan and T'jauke is gonna get his ass whopped one of these days. See how that happens.


	16. Chapter 15: A Leader's Defeat

**Second Chance**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Predator or Aliens. I do own my own characters. I know, the story does not want to end. I really would hate to put an ending on this. The copyright for the title would have to go to Rain of Mistery. I swear, I just don't want to end this story. It is the continued tale after Last Stand. And thanks ! What a swell review!

_"__No one lives long enough to learn everything they need to learn starting from scratch. To be successful, we absolutely, positively have to find people who have already paid the price to learn the things that we need to learn to achieve our goals.''_

_-_Brian Tracy

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

**Chapter Fifteen: A Leader's Defeat**

_Year 2033_

_Deep space_

_Mothership Jag'd'ja atoll._

_Drifter Yautja Clan Ship_

_Lara slept peacefully in the woods of what appeared to be planet Earth; her home. She stirred at the sound of another voice. _

_''I see you ... '' _

_Lara awoke and Acediaz stood there, smiling at her. _

_''Come and find me, Lara.'' he crooned. ''Paradise awaits you.''_

_Lara stared at him, hard. _

_''What is this paradise__?'' she demanded. _

_Acediaz chuckled softly, his tusks flexing lazily, eyes relaxed and composed. _

_''A wonderful place,'' he said, ''Whatever you want it to be.''_

_Lara knew she didn't understand. _

_''I don't understand.'' she protested. _

_Acediaz reached out gently and touched her face with his claws. _

_''In time, little Lara.'' he replied, ''In time.''_

Lara blinked out of sleep with a grunt.

She looked around wearily, rubbing her forehead.

O

T'jauke growled lowly as he walked down the corridors and then he gave Hiju a swift kick. Hiju stared up at him in protest.

''What did you kick me for?'' he demanded.

''Because I cannot stand looking at you.'' the pup leader growled.

Lara was walking out of her room to see this and she scowled.

''T'jauke. Enough!'' she spat.

He glared at her as she helped Hiju stand.

''Both of you little worms should be shot into deep space.'' he hissed, ''You poison our clan and soften our warriors.''

Lara tsked at him. ''We do not control their actions, T'jauke.'' she snapped. ''But I don't see how pounding Hiju into the ground is gonna solve your social problems.'' Her voice was mocking now. ''Or is it easier having someone around who's more of a loser than you are?''

T'jauke's eyes narrowed. ''What's that supposed to mean?''

Lara smirked. ''You heard me.'' she snapped. ''Sort your fucking life out, mate.''

T'jauke swiftly swung his fist without warning, smashing it into Lara's face. She gasped and stumbled back, crashing into the wall.

Somewhere, Graz'zt screamed in fury.

Lara's head rang in pain and she touched her mouth, which oozed bright red blood.

''You asshole!'' Lara raged, spitting the blood in his face.

T'jauke raised his hand to strike her again. ''Stupid human whelp!'' he spat. ''I'll teach you your place once and for all!''

Before he could do anything, however, Graz'zt suddenly rushed him from out of nowhere, snarling deep in his throat. He grabbed T'jauke by his mesh and with ease, and with only one hand, tossed him cleanly across the floor.

T'jauke looked up at Graz'zt in shock.

Graz'zt grasped his skull tightly, lifting him off his feet before he could think to retaliate. ''You will not hit a woman on my ship.''

T'jauke clicked with annoyance. ''What woman do you speak of anyway, elder? This here is nothing but a human worm.''

Graz'zt's eyes narrowed. ''Not on this ship she's not.''

T'jauke raised his tusks in a challenging gesture. ''Care to put a wager on that?''

Graz'zt hissed at him, knowing exactly what the leader meant. ''With pleasure, pup.''

O

The entire clan had gathered to see this fight. They were nothing short of excited.

T'jauke faced the elder as he stripped the armor from his body.

This would be a real, hand - to - hand fight.

The only thing that Graz'zt had to his advantage was that he was bigger and much stronger than T'jauke. But the pup had speed and agility on his side because of his youth. Usually it was speed that toppled a much larger opponent.

Malkia grinned toothily at the almost naked muscular figures before her.

She let loose a taunting, sexual whistle that made every male in the room laugh. It sort of reminded Lara of the ''Wolf Calls'' that men of her species did.

''Sometimes I wonder if they are all just a bunch of dumb rednecks giving themselves excuses to grab at each other.'' Lara murmured.

Malkia was unfamiliar with the earth term ''redneck'', so she simply shrugged.

Graz'zt gave Malkia a skeptical look, but returned his gaze to T'jauke.

''I won't let you beat me again, old man.'' T'jauke sneered.

Graz'zt chuckled softly, flexing his fists. ''You must be quite a fighter, huh?''

T'jauke nodded, placing his mask to the floor. ''You take a great risk bringing your hide to the jungle, my friend. You know that I am.''

Graz'zt shrugged and crackled his knuckles. ''We shall see, little suckling.'' he shot back.

T'jauke flexed his tusks in fury.

Graz'zt stood in a fighting stance. ''I will block my psychic powers as to make this a fair fight.'' he told him. ''Now, let us see who triumphs.''

The two circled each other, hissing and flexing their tusks.

Finally, they charged.

Lara watched a wrestling match of epic proportions take place right before her.

Graz'zt swung one massive fist and T'jauke quickly caught it, swinging his other fist into Graz'zt firmly muscled abdomen. The elder flexed his tusks with a snarl and drew up a single mammoth foot, connecting with T'jauke's head.

Lara looked at Malkia with worry. ''Can Graz'zt beat him?'' she asked. ''I mean, he's not as young as he used to be.''

Malkia smiled. ''Graz'zt may be old, but his styles haven't changed.'' she said, ''He's a Psionic, but he's a seriously powerful fighter.''

Graz'zt blocked each attack from T'jauke's fist.

''I know all of your moves, T'jauke.'' he snapped. ''Because it was I who taught them to you!''

T'jauke hissed at him and sank his long claws in Graz'zt ankle.

Graz'zt clenched his teeth with pain and the other yautja looked stunned.

''Hey, that's spilled blood!'' a yautja cried. ''He can't do that!''

O

Graz'zt stared down at his bleeding ankle. A minor flesh wound, no less. It didn't even sting, but the sight alone surprised him.

''Did I get you?'' T'jauke taunted.

Graz'zt looked up at him and his tusks spread wide in anger.

''So, you wanna play rough, do you?'' he hissed, something shining in his eyes.

T'jauke's claws shined with Graz'zt blood.

Graz'zt grinned and cracked his knuckles into a massive fist.

The two went at it again.

This time, Graz'zt's tusks slashed T'jauke's arm and his other hand closed around his arm. With a fierce grunt, he drew his head back and his skull connected with T'jauke's.

The others cheered and hooted for Graz'zt.

Lara watched, stunned as Graz'zt pounded T'jauke into the ground, not letting up for even a second.

A strange light lit Graz'zt eyes. One of madness. Lara recognized that look. It was the very same look she saw in the alleyway when he had sliced those men to pieces. He was becoming like his old self.

_No ..._

''Graz'zt, stop!'' Lara shouted.

Graz'zt didn't hear her. He had lost it. Lost himself in the taste of battle once more. That was why he rarely ever went into battle. He lost control.

Hissing with glee, Graz'zt grabbed T'jauke in a massive chokehold, cutting off his air.

Lara watched for a long time and shook her head slowly.

''Graz'zt!'' she shouted, rushing into the fray.

Other yautja tried to stop her, but she shoved them aside.

''It is the way of the clan!'' a random yautja shouted.

''Oh, go fuck yourselves!'' Lara raged, climbing up onto the battle mat to stop Graz'zt.

They all looked stunned.

Lara quickly rushed over to Graz'zt and threw her arms around his massive neck, burying her face in his dreadlocks.

''Graz'zt, stop!'' she begged, ''He's finished! Please! No more!''

Graz'zt's wicked grin faltered and he gasped, snapping back to reality. He released T'jauke, who groaned weakly and collapsed.

Lara released him and backed up.

Graz'zt stared at his defeated enemy and looked to the others. They waited for something.

He smiled and held up a single fist of victory and the entire room roared with the cheers of the yautja.

O

_Note_- Graz'zt is leader now! He gave T'jauke the worse possible beating in the world! Now that he is the new leader, time to get back to the buisness at hand. All that and more, very soon.


	17. Chapter 16: Mind Puppet

**Second Chance**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Predator or Aliens. I do own my own characters. I know, the story does not want to end. I really would hate to put an ending on this. The copyright for the title would have to go to Rain of Mistery. I swear, I just don't want to end this story. It is the continued tale after Last Stand. And thanks ! What a swell review!

_"__No one lives long enough to learn everything they need to learn starting from scratch. To be successful, we absolutely, positively have to find people who have already paid the price to learn the things that we need to learn to achieve our goals.''_

_-_Brian Tracy

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

**Chapter Sixteen: Mind Puppet**

_Year 2033_

_Deep space_

_Mothership Jag'd'ja atoll._

_Drifter Yautja Clan Ship_

Acediaz stood in the darkness of his ship, pondering his next move.

''Human minds ... such fertile grounds to reap the seeds of torment ... '' he mused, watching Lara with his third eye. ''My little pet could pose more a useful asset than I originally intended.''

Something stirred in the shadows, snapping massive jaws.

Acediaz smiled at the thing. ''Perfect day to ruin the lives of others, isn't it...my pet?''

The being within the shadows growled lowly.

Acediaz stared at Lara with a chuckle and stroked the ends of the staff he held. He began to sing a gentle tune, something very similar to a sirens call.

Lara's brow knotted in her sleep. She blinked a bit.

A yautja sat at her bedside, tending to a fire that had grown dim. He noticed her sit up and grunted, his claws dropping the poker.

''Lara, are you awake?''

Lara rose and her eyes became devoid of all life. Her face was motionless, like that of a doll and she almost appeared to be in a trance.

She retracted her wrist blades and held them up high. The yautja's eyes went wide.

Lara brough the blades down and greenish blood splattered across the walls.

O

The painful, dying roar of the yautja made Graz'zt look back with a grunt of shock. He rushed to find out what had happened.

In Lara's room, the dead yautja lay.

He gasped, his eyes wide. ''Lara!''

Lara was lifeless, a mere puppet on Acediaz's strings.

He watched with a chuckle of amusement.

''Now, my human toy, go forth and spread the seeds of chaos.'' he crooned. ''Paradise awaits you.''

Lara walked through the halls and there Graz'zt stood. He saw the green blood on her face and he rushed up to her.

_No, Graz'zt, please run! Please, get away from me!_

Graz'zt stared at her with confusion on his face. ''Lara, what happened?'' he asked.

She did not answer and simply rested her head against his shoulder.

Graz'zt looked surprised. ''Lara, are you okay?''

''Graz'zt ... '' she said, softly.

He put his arms around her. ''Hey, don't worry.'' he told her, gently. ''We'll get to the bottom of this. Did he try to fight you?''

Lara's eyes began to fade again and she spoke painfully. ''Graz'zt ... run ... ''

He stared down at her confused.

Suddenly, his tusks flared in pain as Lara stabbed her wrist blades clean through his shoulder. He released her and Lara hissed, leaping back.

Graz'zt slouched slightly from his gushing shoulder, groaning.

''Who are you?'' he groaned. ''Are you the one they call Acediaz?''

Lara did not answer.

Acediaz watched with amusement. ''Now, kill him.''

Lara rushed Graz'zt and delivered swift punches and kicks to him. Graz'zt tried to block each one, making no attempt to harm her.

''Lara, stop this!'' he cried. ''It is Acediaz controlling you!''

Lara did not hear him. She made a quick, mocking bow, similar to Acediaz's stance. Graz'zt eyes grew wide as Lara drew out her massive glaive. She aimed it right at him.

''Lara, please!'' Graz'zt begged. ''Do not give in to his power!''

Lara stared at him, long and hard.

But her attack did not come.

Her old self slowly returned and she dropped the glaive.

''Graz'zt?'' she groaned. Her shaking hands slowly began to reach for the glaive again. ''Help me ... he's too ... he's too strong ... ''

Graz'zt watched her struggle with him. She was so much more powerful than this. She had toppled creatures twice her size, had cheated death, became immortal and now she would falter to a slime like Acediaz? He would not allow it.

Acediaz watched, annoyed. ''Pitiful old fool!'' he snapped. A devilish grin spread across his tusks. ''Now to try another little ... trick.'' With that, he stroked the glass orb delicately.

O

Lara screamed, falling onto her knees.

Graz'zt had no idea what was wrong with her. She panted heavily, her nails digging deep into the raw flesh of her skin.

Acediaz reveled in her tormented screams.

_Such beautiful sounds ..._

''Pick up the glaive, child.'' he crooned.

When she shook her head swiftly, he smirked and pressed his tusks to the orb. It had another, stronger affect and Lara screamed again, spit flying from her mouth.

Graz'zt heard something strange in the scream.

A mixture of pleasure, pain, terror, and hate.

But it soon dawned on him exactly what Acediaz was doing. He rose, tusks and eyes wide in horror.

''Acediaz, stop!'' he shouted.

Sweat and tears dripped from Lara and she turned her tormented eyes in his direction.

''Graz'zt ... make him ... stop ... '' she panted.

Graz'zt rose now, anger and disgust in his eyes. It was a violation of her and the entire laws of nature. A tormented giggle escaped Lara's lips. She reached for the glaive, unable to force him back from her.

''Lara, fight him!'' Graz'zt shouted.

Lara rose on shaking legs, the glaive tight in hand. Tears stung her eyes as she held the glaive high at Graz'zt throat.

''I ... can't ... !'' Lara moaned.

Graz'zt snarled and focused his powers deep into Lara's brain, to the being causing her so much distress. His mind assaulted Acediaz's and the two powerful Predators locked wits together.

_''Let her go!'' _Graz'zt ordered.

_''Why should I_?" Acediaz taunted.

''_Why must you torment her like this?'' _Graz'zt demanded.

_''Because I like to do it,'' _Acediaz crooned.

_''Release her,'' _Graz'zt commanded. _''Or suffer me.''_

Acediaz raised a mocking brow at the threat. _''Really?''_ he challenged, _''You're going to make me suffer? I think I may like that.''_

Graz'zt snarled deeply at him and focused his mental attack directly at Acediaz's point of power ... his very brain.

The younger yautja was not prepared for centuries of age and power and he cried out, tossed across the cold dark floor of his ship.

A small sliver of greenish blood oozed down his forehead and he grinned, his tusks and eyes wide in macabre delight.

O

Lara snapped back to reality, looking up and noticing herself held in Graz'zt's arms.

''Lara, come back ... '' he said, softly.

Lara shivered and held onto the elder tightly. ''Graz'zt, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry ... ''

He comforted her with his embrace, knowing that was all he could do.

''Lara, we will settle this matter later ... '' he told her.

He meant because she had killed a yautja on board the ship. Despite that not being her fault, he knew the others would have a field day with that.

Lara was quiet for a moment.

''I know where he is ... '' she said softly.

O

_Note_-NOW they are going to go find Acediaz. I know, I put that off waaaayyyy too long. I sort of wanted to build up to that. More on the way.


	18. Chapter 17: Trial and Error

**Second Chance**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Predator or Aliens. I do own my own characters. I know, the story does not want to end. I really would hate to put an ending on this. The copyright for the title would have to go to Rain of Mistery. I swear, I just don't want to end this story. It is the continued tale after Last Stand. And thanks ! What a swell review!

_"__No one lives long enough to learn everything they need to learn starting from scratch. To be successful, we absolutely, positively have to find people who have already paid the price to learn the things that we need to learn to achieve our goals.''_

_-_Brian Tracy

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

**Chapter Seventeen: Trial and Error**

_Year 2033_

_Deep space_

_Mothership Jag'd'ja atoll._

_Drifter Yautja Clan Ship_

Lara was put on trial before the Grand Head after what had happened with murdering the yaujta. The female did not look pleased.

''Lara, you have taken the life of your fellow clan member.'' she said.

Lara had her head lowered in shame.

Graz'zt stepped up to speak.

''Great Grand Head,'' he told her, ''I request permission to speak.''

The Grand Head sighed heavily, her aged features bored.

''Very well,'' she murmured.

T'jauke stood at the side, disgust on his face. Not to mention shame.

Graz'zt stepped up before the council. ''Lara's actions were not her own,'' he told them. ''I saw the outcast Acediaz for myself. He is also known as Shen - Hahk.''

The Grand Head gasped at the name. The council stopped to whisper amongst themselves, appalled to this revelation.

T'jauke rose up, speaking out without permission. ''Come now, Great Ones!'' he snapped, ''That still does not excuse her crime! She took the life of an unarmed yautja! What will stop her from repeating this act! She deserves death!''

Graz'zt flared his tusks at him.

''Lara means us no harm, T'jauke,'' he snapped. ''She would never willingly take the life of an unarmed hunter on her own.''

T'jauke rolled his eyes. ''Graz'zt, I don't know that.''

Graz'zt shook his head. ''But I do. I've spent time with her.''

T'jauke shook his head coldly. ''You may be willing to risk the safety of this clan, but I'm not.''

Graz'zt flared his tusks and puffed out his chest. ''Why are you threatened by anyone different from you?'' he demanded.

Lara watched this fight and lowered her head. It hurt her too much to see Graz'zt in despair.

The Grand Head held up a hand. ''Silence.'' she said.

The two yautja stopped and bowed with respect.

The Grand Head frowned down at Lara.

''Lara, I will give you a chance this time to redeem the murder you have committed, whether it was of your choice or not.''

Lara looked up at her hopefully. ''Yes, ma'am.''

The Grand Head held up a clawed hand. ''You will find this Acediaz and kill him. Bring his head to me and I shall relinquish you of the possibility of death.''

Lara nodded and bowed to one knee, head lowered.

''Yes.''

The Grand Head was pleased with her respect she showed.

''You may leave now.''

O

Lara, Malkia, Hiju and a larger female talked about the fight they would have to go through with Acediaz.

''Well, well, well. You a hunter?'' Malkia asked.

The larger female's voice was deeper than most females. ''Oh, no. I never ever hunted before, that's why I no mate.''

Lara shrugged with a faint smile. ''So, what happened? You saw us do it and you thought it looked like some fun?''

''So you know, we're putting together a team. Love you to join,'' Malkia said. ''Big female like you could kick some serious rear.''

The female looked interested. ''Will you teach me to be good hunter?'' she asked.

Malkia smiled and put a hand on the larger female's shoulder. ''Sure we'll teach you to be a good hunter. Won't we, Lara?''

Lara smiled and nodded. ''Hey, I'll teach you anything you want to know. Just don't eat me.''

The large female grinned and hugged her tightly. ''Okay! Thank you, tiny human!''

Lara winced. ''Down, Shrek. Down!'' she cried.

O

After that happy moment, Lara was filled with doubt.

For Graz'zt.

He stood, preparing his battle armor.

''Lara, are you alright?'' he asked, ''You're so quiet.''

Lara lowered her head miserably and shrugged. ''I've been thinking about all of this ... '' she said, softly. ''You and me, I mean.''

Graz'zt did not like where this was going. ''What do you mean?'' he asked.

''I mean, look how much trouble you go through, just for a weakling like me.'' she protested, her voice low. ''I may live as long as you, but I'll never be good enough. No matter what, they always find fault. Perhaps Acediaz was right about one thing ... I don't belong ... ''

Graz'zt frowned. ''Well, what are you saying?'' he asked. ''Are you saying that you don't desire to be with me? You don't want to be seen with me? What are you saying?''

Lara lowered her gaze. ''I'm just saying that I'm confused, that's all.''

Graz'zt tightened his throat, angry because of her doubt, but a part of him couldn't blame her. She was a human after all.

''Confused about what? Me?'' he asked, his voice hard.

Lara nodded timidly. ''A little bit.'' she admitted. He looked stunned and she shook her head swiftly. ''l don't know. Yeah ... no ... maybe.''

Graz'zt did not understand her human behavior right now and he started getting angry. His constant reaction to something he didn't get was anger. Sort of like his father.

''Maybe? So, wait a minute. What? Are we talking about the battlefield and here, or are you talking about the universe and home? Narrow it down a little bit better for me, because l don't get it.'' His voice hardened. ''When is it okay for us to be together? To be seen together?''

Lara stared at him in protest. ''Why are you getting mad at me anyway? l'm just being honest with you. Nobody wants to see us together.'' she insisted. ''We spend more time defending our relationship than having one. It's just ... so hard.''

Graz'zt softened, only for a moment. ''Everything's has got to be easy? That's the story of your human life, not mine.''

Lara made a small gesture with her fingers. ''You know this much about my life.'' she snapped.

Graz'zt was angry now and it clearly showed. ''l know when things gets rough, you almost try first to give up and run with your tail between your legs. Just the way you did when your parents died.''

Lara was stunned and hurt he'd bring that up. After all, he was the one who killed them. ''You don't know shit about my parents. How dare you talk about my parents like that! God!'' she shouted.

Graz'zt was stunned at himself. He lowered his head. ''l'm sorry. l shouldn't have said that. It's just that ... all this just kind of caught me off guard.'' he said, gently. He looked at her, hurt now. ''l mean, it's like you don't want to be with me. Is that what you're saying, that you don't want to be with me?''

Lara shook her head, not intending to hurt Graz'zt. ''No, it's not like that. l'm trying to tell you how l feel, and you're taking it personal.'' she insisted.

Graz'zt approached her, his voice and tusks lowered. ''Let me tell you something, Lara. I just killed my brother over you. I've been taking lots of insults from friends that I've known all my life. Those I care about, that care about me so that I could be with you. Telling myself that we are in this together. So, don't give me this 'nothing personal.' I don't want to hear it.''

Lara stared at him miserably and lowered her head, sniffling a bit.

Graz'zt softened and approached her.

''Lara, you must not falter now.'' he said, softly. ''Please, do not lose sight of what is most important. I surely have not.''

Lara looked up at him in surprise.

''What's that?'' she asked.

''You.''

Lara sighed heavily and shook her head. ''But I could never be good enough for you. You deserve so much better.''

Graz'zt understood what she was feeling. She got so fond and close to Felex'ja, he was taken from her. Now she feared of getting close to him.

He smiled down at her. ''I assure you, I am going no where.''

Lara faintly smiled.

''It hurts my heart to see you like this.'' Graz'zt said, taking a single clawed hand and gently petting her cheeks.

Lara shut her eyes against the feelings roaring in her blood. But that only made them more intense. Graz'zt smelled the blood in her body react to his touch and that seemed to please him.

''My little human ... '' he sighed, his tusks tickling her cheeks in an odd version of a yautja kiss.

Lara simply smiled up at him.

_There will be other days ..._

O

The team boarded a large battle vessel with Graz'zt at the controls.

''Lara, you know where he is?'' Graz'zt asked.

Lara nodded. ''Yeah, just take the Lv - 18 quadrant north of the Grizzleworld planet.''

Graz'zt nodded in agreement.

_Time to end this here, once and for all._

The battle vessel roared deep into space, toward the unknown.

One thing was certain ...

They were ready.

O

_Note_- Oops, I did it again! I know, I'm such a tease. I discovered an error in my plot. I knew I had to actually show them leaving. My bad.


	19. Chapter 18: Enter the Corrupted World

**Second Chance**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Predator or Aliens. I do own my own characters. I know, the story does not want to end. I really would hate to put an ending on this. The copyright for the title would have to go to Rain of Mistery. I swear, I just don't want to end this story. It is the continued tale after Last Stand. And thanks ! What a swell review!

_"__No one lives long enough to learn everything they need to learn starting from scratch. To be successful, we absolutely, positively have to find people who have already paid the price to learn the things that we need to learn to achieve our goals.''_

_-_Brian Tracy

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

**Chapter Eighteen: Enter the Corrupted World**

_Year 2033_

_Deep space_

_Sanct of the Elders_

_Drifter Yautja Clan Ship_

The planet was a golden paradise.

It was truly magnificent.

''Wow, what is this place?'' Lara asked, amazed.

''This place is known by all of our kind as the resting place of the Elders.'' Graz'zt told her. ''It is where the best of us go to rest.''

Lara was amazed at such golden towers and trees.

''Wow, it's sort of how I pictured heaven.'' she said.

_Maybe that's what Acediaz meant about Paradise. _

Graz'zt shook his head.

''No matter what, we have to find him.'' he replied.

The clan split up, searching the entire planet.

''This is foolishness!'' Hiju griped. ''He could be anywhere!''

Graz'zt had to agree with the younger male. He looked at Lara. ''Did you see anything else that might give away a hint to his location?''

Lara frowned. ''Well, I did see a large tower,'' she began.

All around them, many large towers stood.

''Oh yeah, that narrows it down real well.'' Malkia muttered.

Lara flashed her a glare. ''Well, smart ass, I also noticed a large crescent moon on one of the towers, and two large torches.''

Graz'zt knew immediately what she was talking about and his features brightened somewhat. ''Oh, the Palace of the Gods, you say?''

Lara shrugged.

''Then, that's where we go.'' Graz'zt said.

O

The small team traveled deep into the golden woods.

''I hope the others are having more luck than we are.'' Hiju muttered.

Malkia grinned, using a small laser on her wrist to zap a lot of bugs that had begun to torment her.

''Better than these gnats!'' she said. She zapped a few more and laughed. ''That guy won't be going home to his offspring.''

Lara and the huge female shook their heads.

''Silly old one.'' the female murmured.

Graz'zt stopped and everyone stopped with him.

''What is it, Graz'zt?'' Malkia asked.

There was a massive wall, made entirely of metal.

''Uh, why's there a giant wall here?'' Lara asked.

''This 'wall' as you so delicately put it, is a door that leads to the Forbidden Valley.'' Graz'zt explained. ''We need many weapon fire to topple this thing.''

The massive female stood tall. ''I got it for my friends.'' she said.

Graz'zt stared at her in protest. ''Um, female, that may not be entirely wise to - - ''

But the female was already charging for the door. She slammed her entire massive skull into it, denting the lock and splitting the door open.

They all gasped.

''Oh, man!'' Lara cried. ''Look at that. She got it clean off of the hinge.''

Malkia looked at Graz'zt, stunned. ''I think she's got it.''

He nodded, amazed. ''Let's go with that.''

The female walked up to them, a little upset at what she did to the door. Oddly, she was unharmed. ''I'm sorry. I 'brokeded' your little door.'' she said.

Malkia smiled and shrugged her shoulders, giving her a small push. ''No, that's a good thing what you just did. You should have a victory hug with Lara, here.''

Lara stared at her, stunned. ''What? What you talking about, Malkia?'' she cried.

The female grabbed Lara, hugging her happily. Lara glared down at Malkia.

''Asshole!'' she snapped.

O

Acediaz watched them walk through the doors with a chuckle of amusement through his staff. They were getting closer.

''I think it's time ... '' he mused.

He held up his staff which glowed with red auras.

Lara and her friend moved deeper into the valley, which in turn, trapped lots of heat.

It had no effect on the yautja, for they were accustomed to such. But Lara was panting heavily.

''Wow, are you hot?'' Hiju asked.

Lara stared at him angrily and removed her mask to breathe.

''Well, no, Hiju.'' she snapped. ''Actually I could do for another 20 degrees because my tits haven't completely shriveled up yet and fallen off. Yup, 20 degrees should do it.''

Malkia giggled at Lara's expression.

Somewhere, deep in the shadows, something moved.

It watched them, snarling heavily.

O

_Note_-Yup, there I go again. Don't worry, hehe, I won't do it all the time. Wait until you see what's waiting for them.


	20. Chapter 19: Curse of the Bloody Puppets

**Second Chance**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Predator or Aliens. I do own my own characters. I know, the story does not want to end. I really would hate to put an ending on this. The copyright for the title would have to go to Rain of Mistery. I swear, I just don't want to end this story. It is the continued tale after Last Stand. And thanks ! What a swell review!

_"__No one lives long enough to learn everything they need to learn starting from scratch. To be successful, we absolutely, positively have to find people who have already paid the price to learn the things that we need to learn to achieve our goals.''_

_-_Brian Tracy

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

**Chapter Nineteen: Curse of the Bloody Puppets**

_Year 2033_

_Deep space_

_Sanct of the Elders_

_Drifter Yautja Clan Ship_

Hiju watched several small ducks swim in a pond. He giggled and chased after them, splashing the water. ''Hey! Bath toys!'' He grimaced as he jumped back out. ''Oh, cold! Cold!''

The others watched him with amusement. Hiju shivered and shook the water from his body like an enormous Earth dog.

''Heh, those toys sure are fast!'' he joked.

Graz'zt smiled and then, he suddenly stopped, looking back.

The others could sense it too.

''Uh ... we got company!'' Malkia stammered.

Suddenly, hundreds of Predators winked into view, turning their cloaking devices off.

The ''zombie'' Predators.

Lara grimaced slightly in annoyance. ''Is there a suicide option in this?''

One of the zombie Predators roared loudly, the sound deathly and ill to the ears. The others winced at the horrible sound.

Hiju grunted. ''Boy, are you sick or what?''

Graz'zt held up a single hand. ''Now, let's go!''

''Gone, babe.'' Malkia muttered.

Lara cocked her plasma caster, loading it to the fullest.

''COME ON YOU MINDLESS MOTHER FUCKERS!'' she shouted.

She fired her caster at the zombie Predators and a large fight ensued.

O

During the hellish fight, several of T'jauke's team soon joined in the fray.

''What's the situation?'' a yautja asked.

Lara winced, cutting the head off of a zombie Predator. ''Lots of dead blokes and a fuck - load of cutlery, that's the situation!'' She raised her blade to another and smirked. ''Sweet dreams, bitch.''

Malkia fled from two zombie Predator females.

''Okay, this way, Thunder Butt.'' Malkia said.

She rushed quickly and leapt high, clinging to a golden tree branch. The two females followed, roaring.

Malkia smiled.

_That's it, you brainless beasts. Follow the birdie. _

Malkia jumped high and swung gracefully on top of a large building. The two females stared across the large leap, scratching their heads in confusion.

Malkia called to them mockingly. ''Come and get it!''

The two females were stirred now. They backed up far, and then rushed forward. But obviously, they did not possess the leaping strength anymore that they had when they were alive. Just as they jumped, they both had fallen clear to the ground in hideous crunching sounds.

Lara flashed a toothy grin and swung her large sword beneath a zombie Predator's legs, ripping upward and splitting him in two.

''GTA, motherfucker!'' she hooted.

Another zombie Predator snarled at her and prepared to jump her from behind. Lara smirked and aimed her caster behind her, without even turning.

''Bite this.''

And she fired, blowing the Predator's skull to mulch.

Lara looked around to find her friends. The battle was nearly over and only a few zombies remained to still fight them.

A look crossed her face. One of sadness.

Then, she could hear Acediaz in her head once more.

_Unbearable, isn't it? The suffering of strangers, the agony of friends.'' _he crooned. _''Hear the silent song of torment and blood and take heed to it.''_

Lara's eyes narrowed. _''Shut up, Acediaz_. _Because your ass is next.''_

A sigh from him. _''Oh come now Lara; you can hear its faint echo right now.'' _he told her. _''You'd better hurry up and save them. I'd hate to be the one responsible for the death of another loved one, wouldn't you agree, my precious human?'' _

Lara clenched her teeth in an angry snarl. _''Get the fuck out of my head!"_

With a mocking laugh, his voice faded.

Lara shut her eyes tightly in pain.

O

Meanwhile, T'jauke was laying in bleeding pain, his body slashed to hell and back.

A shadow cast over him and he weakly looked up.

''Poor little pup ... '' a voice crooned.

T'jauke's tusks flared. ''Acediaz!''

The yautja magician smiled down at him.

''It's such a tragedy that one so young should die here.'' he sighed, ''A pity you cannot simply get up and claim the revenge I know clouds your twisted little heart.''

T'jauke lashed out his claws. ''Get away from me!'' he spat.

Acediaz shrugged calmly. ''Oh, very well,'' he murmured, turning and pretending to leave. ''I suppose you cannot help them all. Ahh, suit yourself, boy. I guess you're just one of those ignorant few who do not want his own ... Paradise.''

T'jauke thought long and hard about this, about how deep down, he wanted to destroy the human, destroy Graz'zt.

Grunting, he struggled to rise, but the pain was far too strong even for a yautja and he winced, collapsing.

''Acediaz ... wait ... '' T'jauke groaned, reaching out.

The magician paused in his gait and smiled, knowing he had him now.

He turned with a cunning hiss. ''Yessss?''

T'jauke frowned weakly up at him. ''What must I do?''

Acediaz chuckled lowly, knowing exactly what he wanted.

O

_Note_-Oh, wait until you see what comes next! Let's just say that more will come to kill the clan members, along with a familiar face. No, not T'jauke.


	21. Chapter 20: Wind of Tears

**Second Chance**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Predator or Aliens. I do own my own characters. I know, the story does not want to end. I really would hate to put an ending on this. The copyright for the title would have to go to Rain of Mistery. I swear, I just don't want to end this story. It is the continued tale after Last Stand. And thanks ! What a swell review!

_"__No one lives long enough to learn everything they need to learn starting from scratch. To be successful, we absolutely, positively have to find people who have already paid the price to learn the things that we need to learn to achieve our goals.''_

_-_Brian Tracy

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

**Chapter Twenty: Wind of Tears**

_Year 2033_

_Deep space_

_Sanct of the Elders_

_Drifter Yautja Clan Ship_

The team continued forward and traveled deep into the golden forest until they saw the dim lights of torches up ahead.

''Hey, I think we're here!'' Malkia said.

The Palace of the Gods towered tall over them. It gleamed with pure gold and gemstones, walls lined with skulls from many different races.

''Whoa ... nice digs.'' Lara commented.

Graz'zt smiled at her. ''This is home to many great elders.'' he told them. ''My father, Elder Kar - Grahk is buried here.''

Lara smiled faintly. ''Hmm, nice homecoming.'' she mused.

A deep chuckle rose up from around them and they tensed, casters at the ready. Acediaz perched on a large yautja statue, smiling his evil yautja smile.

''Ahh, if it isn't the great Graz'zt Stormfang! Oh! Look at this; he's brought his friends with him and he brought my toy as well, how nice.'' he hissed.

He hopped down and they all trailed their weapons on him.

Acediaz just chuckled lowly at that. ''Oh, now you don't want to be spilling my guts just yet, do you?'' he crooned. ''Especially since I went through all the trouble of bringing some old friends here to meet you.''

He snapped his fingers.

Out of the shadows, several zombie yautja stepped out, snarling and spitting.

One was a large, familiar - looking female; she was scarred and battered, blood gushing from her forehead. The rest were males, obviously. One wore a cape and possessed many trophies lining his belt. The other two resembled bulky, warrior males.

Acediaz motioned to one with a chuckle. ''Fight her.'' he said, pointing to Lara.

The yautja nodded and stepped up, blades unsheathing. Lara held out an arm to her friends and she stepped up as well.

''Why do I have to fight him?'' Lara demanded.

Acediaz smirked.

He obviously would not tell her.

The yautja she faced with no choice had massive claw scars trailing down his face and a gushing wound down his belly.

He snarled at her and Lara tensed for battle.

''Be careful, Lara.'' Graz'zt told her.

O

Acediaz smiled, pleased.

''Begin.''

The yautja dove at her with a roar and Lara was surprised by the speed of the creature.

His blades connected with her wrist and twisted, causing Lara to howl out in pain. She slipped and fell, flat on her back. Acediaz was simply watching in amusement, pleasure flexing his tusks.

Lara rolled out of the way as the yautja's blades came down. Her foot smashed deep into his skull, making the creature stagger back with a shriek.

Lara jumped to her feet and the yautja arched his back, roaring loudly.

''Don't count me out yet, fuck face.'' Lara spat. ''I'm just getting warmed up.''

The yautja's eyes narrowed with fury and he rushed for her, smashing his face deep into her skull.

Lara felt the wind knocked out of her and she gasped in agony, blood spewing from her mouth. The yautja did not give up, smashing his elbow into the back of her neck.

She could hear her friends rooting desperately for her.

''Lara, come on!'' Malkia cried.

Lara winced against a sharp kick to the ribs. A memory suddenly flashed through her.

''_Lara ..._ ''

Her eyes snapped wide and she gave a cry of pain when the yautja's blades slashed across her side, sending her toppling to the ground.

Just as he bent for the finisher, Lara quickly spun her legs in a roundhouse kick, smashing her heels into the face of the mindless former hunter. When he staggered back in a daze, she fired numerous spears from her spear gun to take him down.

The spears stabbed into the hunter's body, pinning him to the wall.

Lara rose furiously and advanced to the bleeding creature, gun aimed to finish the job.

But before she could, she froze.

Acediaz smiled evilly. He had waited for this.

Another memory ripped through Lara as she kicked the creature.

_''Lara, what are you doing ... '' Felex'ja sighed. _

Another one.

_Felex'ja chuckled softly, shaking his head. ''You can do better than that.'' he said, ''Just take your time.''_

Lara returned to reality and her eyes went wide in horror. She stared long and hard at this creature that hissed weakly.

It was Felex'ja.

_Was_ him.

The signs began to show more vividly.

The claw scars across the face, the gushing belly wound, the familiar eyes ...

Lara's heart sank with despair and tears formed in her eyes.

''I'm sorry. Oh my God, Felex'ja. I'm so sorry.'' she moaned, touching the zombie's face. She struggled to take the spears from his body, but it did no good. The zombie Felex'ja hissed at her.

It was no use.

Everyone watched the scene, stunned.

Acediaz was cackling cruelly.

O

Lara glared at Acediaz, not even angry anymore. Merely ridden with despair.

''Human beings... such fertile creatures ripe for the seeds of torment.'' he crooned.

''But this isn't fair! You can't!'' Lara wailed, fists tight.

Acediaz smiled. ''Save your tears, human girl. I'll reap your sorrow slowly.''

Lara turned to the zombie Felex'ja, eyes filled with pain.

''Now, finish this. Put him out of his misery...and come with me.'' Acediaz told her.

Lara hissed at him with hate. ''No.''

Acediaz sighed heavily. ''You're such a disappointment to me.'' he murmured, shaking his head. ''Very well, I shall see you come around.''

And with that, he walked away.

Lara sat there in misery, not speaking.

Graz'zt watched her.

_''Heh, the human is broken,'' _Acediaz sent.

Malkia tried to get Lara to stand. ''Lara, come on, we have to stop him!''

Lara clenched her fists. ''I tried. What difference would it make anyway...''

Hiju frowned. ''But you can't let Acediaz break you like this!''

Lara sighed weakly, covering her face. ''He already has...''

Hiju shook his head. ''No, you've just given up!''

Lara glared at them. ''Leave me alone.'' she said, coldly.

That stunned them all.

They backed up, starting to leave. ''Okay...Okay, Lara, we'll leave you alone.'' Hiju said, his voice heartbroken.

''After all, we're made of tough stuff,'' Malkia said.

''We just hopes that as a human, you were made of the same thing.'' Hiju said, sadly.

And with that, they left her.

Lara just sat alone, basking in her misery.

Note-Yup, they left her! But for now. Lara is going to get into more trouble now that she's alone!


	22. Chapter 21: Mind Game

**Second Chance**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Predator or Aliens. I do own my own characters. I know, the story does not want to end. I really would hate to put an ending on this. The copyright for the title would have to go to Rain of Mistery. I swear, I just don't want to end this story. It is the continued tale after Last Stand. And thanks ! What a swell review!

_"__No one lives long enough to learn everything they need to learn starting from scratch. To be successful, we absolutely, positively have to find people who have already paid the price to learn the things that we need to learn to achieve our goals.''_

_-_Brian Tracy

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Mind Game**

_Year 2033_

_Deep space_

_Sanct of the Elders_

_Drifter Yautja Clan Ship_

Acediaz found Lara lying on her side, sobbing bitterly. He smiled and reached out to her, petting her face gently with two large claws.

''Aww, poor ... poor human ... '' Acediaz sighed.

Lara barely had the strength to fight him.

''They have abandoned you, Lara,'' Acediaz purred. ''All you have left is me and my desire for you.''

Lara did not speak at first.

''But ... they didn't ... '' she began.

''Of course they did...'' Acediaz said, softly, his claws running gently through her soft hair. ''They cannot understand you the way I can.''

Lara narrowed her eyes at him. ''Then, why did you ... ?'' she began.

''It was for your own good.'' Acediaz said, gently. ''I had to show you. I had to prove to you that you do not belong with them. You are a human, but your specialness compels and baffles me. I was drawn to your frailty and weakness.''

Lara did not understand, but she did not care anymore.

''So, I can give you paradise, my dear.'' Acediaz said, softly, his massive tusks touching her chin ever so lightly. ''Just give yourself to me and you will never be hurt by those fools again.''

Lara looked up at him as he rose.

''So, do you come and be at my side?'' Acediaz asked, offering a clawed hand to her.

She stared at his hand and finally, took it.

O

Graz'zt and the others stood at the edge of a river, stopping to think.

''I can't believe what just happened back there.'' Malkia said, ''I mean, Acediaz didn't seem so worried when Lara killed that enslaved version of Felex'ja. And afterwords, he just left.''

Graz'zt's eyes snapped wide as realization struck home.

_Oh no__! Acediaz didn't want us to fight him! He wanted us to split up with Lara all along!_

Graz'zt turned swiftly to the others.

''We have to find, Lara, now!'' he said. ''Us splitting up with her was a part of his plan all along!''

Graz'zt heard a voice in the back of his head as they ran back to the Palace of the Gods.

_''You'd better hurry, Elder,'' _Acediaz sent. _''If you want to see your precious Lara again.''_

They arrived back at the golden temple and quickly rushed inside.

Acediaz stood there, surrounded by the corpses of other yautja Elders.

''Heh, so you did come!'' Acediaz sighed. Behind him stepped his zombie yautja.

Lara stood at his side, her eyes lifeless.

Graz'zt gasped. ''Lara!''

Acediaz smiled and petted Lara's cheek.

''Take joy in the fact that you've done great good here, little Lara.'' he crooned, ''You asked for death ... so I'm no longer your murderer.''

Graz'zt quickly aimed his plasma caster at Acediaz. ''Get away from her. I'm not going to fire a warning shot!'' he shouted.

Acediaz tsked, shaking his head. ''Guns are so impersonal and artless. If you want to hurt someone, you have to get up-close and personal, just as I had done.'' he murmured. His voice carried a cruel tone to it. ''You already tortured her. Shooting her would be doing her a favor.''

Graz'zt trembled in fury, but knowing Acediaz was right. If he tried to shoot, he'd run the risk of hitting Lara in the process.

Acediaz clicked his tusks in disgust. ''You won't shoot. You suffer from the curse of hope.''

A smile touched his lips and he motioned down. ''I don't want to spoil things, but if you're ... expecting the cavalry to save the day, I am afraid that you will sorely be disappointed.'' He pointed downward. ''The cavalry's right there.''

They all stared down and the corpses of the other Chinedu clan members lay dead on the floor. Some hung from their ankles from the ceiling.

''Oh, my Gods!'' Graz'zt cried, backing up.

Acediaz chuckled and motioned to T'jauke's corpse. ''Not a very nice person, Mr. T'jauke. Appalling manners. He wanted immortality, but I couldn't use someone like him.''

O

''What reason do you have to be doing this?'' Graz'zt demanded.

Acediaz sighed heavily and stepped up.

''You think all of your troubles were because of a touch of fate?'' he mused. ''Everything you went through ... was planned by me.''

They all looked shocked. ''No! That's impossible!'' Malkia cried.

Acediaz smiled broadly. ''Perhaps I should explain a little bit ... ''

_Felex'ja and his comrades visited earth and discovered the human Lara. _

''Your discovery of Lara was not my plan, however, it did work to my advantage.'' Acediaz began.

_Shadow and Lara fought in the training room, wrestling and with Lara finally gaining the upper hand. _

''Shadow was a terrible brute, connected with higher socials such as Graz'zt, who in turn, was connected to the queen, Paya.''

_Everyone discovered the sword deep in Paya's dead flesh. _

''I needed Shadow to stir some trouble among the clan, and it worked very well.''

Graz'zt's eyes went wide in horror. ''And Shadow was in league with you the entire time!'' he cried.

''Very perceptive,'' Acediaz crooned. He chuckled mockingly. ''Your people were so easy to manipulate, it was pathetic.''

_Graz'zt and Shadow faced off with Graz'zt slicing Shadow's head clean off. _

''Shadow's death left you all at a sort of peace, temporarily.'' Acediaz continued. ''My original intention was to enact revenge upon that wretched queen, but I wanted to tear the entire clan apart slowly. Piece ... by piece from the inside out.''

_Lara met up with Naxa, and she and the old female spoke. _

''Lara's batthe with H'dlak proved to go in my favor as well. She and Felex'ja had fled the clan and caused them to become hunted. I knew this could work well on my behalf. So I orchestrated the whole Bug scheme, releasing the queen to fertilize the planet. I introduced a hormone which allowed her to produce eggs a lot faster, and it worked.''

_The queen gave a bloodcurdling shriek. _

Graz'zt and his friends looked stunned.

''All of it ... was you!'' Malkia cried.

Acediaz chuckled.

''So, after Lara took Felex'ja's life, I knew the toll it would take on her and the punishment of the crime. The Clan Head was under my control when she sentenced Lara the whole time.''

They gasped.

''You ... you controlled the Clan Head?'' Graz'zt cried, anger and shock all over his face.

''Yes. Did you think after what Lara had done, her crimes would go unpunished?'' Acediaz smirked. ''I needed Lara alive. She was no good to me dead. And I knew how close you are to her. You'd all come here to finish me if I influenced her a little.''

Graz'zt clenched his fists in fury, tusks flared.

Acediaz smiled and stepped up.

Graz'zt knew what he was thinking and clicked in annoyance.

''I wouldn't recommend it, magician. Taking on an Elder is a mission for morons and fools. Which are you?'' he snapped.

Acediaz smiled broadly. ''Oh? And who said I would fight you?''

O

His zombie hunters and Lara stepped up, hissing.

''I am sure this roughen looks familiar,'' Acediaz said, motioning to the black hunter with a bleeding skull. "Take a closer look."

Graz'zt knew who it was. ''My brother?''

Acediaz chuckled. ''Yes. And Naxa, and H'dlak.''

The zombie hunters roared and rushed for them.

Lara and Acediaz watched the bloodbath ensue.

Graz'zt winced, struggling against Shadow's unholy, brute strength. Shadow snarled and his claws slashed deep into Graz'zt shoulder, exactly where Lara had stabbed him before.

Graz'zt howled in agony, blood spurting from his shoulder and tusks.

Lara's eyes went wide at this.

Malkia struggled against the large female Naxa, who roared and slashed her chest with her blades.

Hiju tensed against H'dlak as the larger male shouldered into him.

Lara continued to watch them beaten down to a pulp by the zombie hunters.

O

Lara's friends lay on the floor, battered and broken.

''Good job, my puppets.'' Acediaz told them, ''But your usefulness has ended.'' He held up a single hang and the zombie versions of the hunters collapsed suddenly.

He turned to Lara.

''See?'' he told her. ''Now that we have gotten rid of the pain, you may heal. They hated you and hurt you, but no more.''

''That's ... that's a lie ... ''

Acediaz snorted coldly, in Graz'zt direction.

''You just don't know when to quit, do you, old man?'' he snapped.

Graz'zt rose on weak, shaking legs, blood dripping from wounds all over his body.

''We never hated you ... Lara ... '' Malkia added, lying against the wall in absolute pain.

Acediaz tsked in annoyance. ''Give it up.'' he spat. ''As we speak, my puppets are ravaging your mother ship. So continuing this fight would be pointless.''

They all gasped weakly.

''Our ... our ship?'' Hiju groaned.

''That's right. So even if you win, you'd have nothing left to fight for.'' Acediaz said.

Graz'zt weakly staggered forward.

''Lara ... please ... '' he moaned, ''You ... you can end him right here ... ''

Lara stared at him long and hard.

Acediaz chuckled at her and made a small motion.

Lara approached Graz'zt and Acediaz smiled, his staff glowing. Lara suddenly gasped and collapsed, with Graz'zt catching her.

''I'm so tired ... '' Lara sighed.

Graz'zt shook her gently. ''You can sleep tomorrow ... stay with me ... ''

Lara smiled bitterly. ''I want to sleep ... forever ... ''

Graz'zt shook her. ''Lara! Listen to me! You have to focus! Focus on my voice!''

Lara wrapped her arms around Graz'zt's neck.

''What's the use of saving all of you ... when you see what you do to each other ... and to me ... '' she said, weakly.

Graz'zt nodded his head. ''You're right but there are lots of good things ... beautiful things ... ''

Lara looked away. ''No ... There is no need for me. I'm immortal now but I have no life.'' she told him. ''You do not need me. I am just a small, weak little human. I am not worth it.''

Graz'zt shook her. ''Yes, you are! I need you. More than you can imagine! Stand up straight!''

Lara snorted. ''Why? ... Why would one of your kind need me?''

O

Graz'zt hesitated.

''Because ... ''

Malkia grunted, holding her bleeding arm. ''Tell her!''

Lara had tears in her eyes.

''Because ... '' Graz'zt tried again.

''Tell me ... '' Lara begged, softly.

''I love you ... ''

Despite her fatigue, Lara smiled broadly.

''Gods forgive me, I do.'' Graz'zt said, softly.

O

_Note_- YUP I did it. Next chapter will be the fight between Graz'zt and Acediaz. Stay tuned.


	23. Chapter 22: Showdown of the Mind

**Second Chance**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Predator or Aliens. I do own my own characters. I know, the story does not want to end. I really would hate to put an ending on this. The copyright for the title would have to go to Rain of Mistery. I swear, I just don't want to end this story. It is the continued tale after Last Stand. And thanks ! What a swell review!

_"__No one lives long enough to learn everything they need to learn starting from scratch. To be successful, we absolutely, positively have to find people who have already paid the price to learn the things that we need to learn to achieve our goals.''_

_-_Brian Tracy

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Showdown of the Mind**

_Year 2033_

_Deep space_

_Sanct of the Elders_

_Drifter Yautja Clan Ship_

Acediaz hissed at this. Graz'zt placed Lara against the wall to rest.

''You think you have won?'' Acediaz spat.

Graz'zt stepped up and focused his energies hard.

Acediaz's eyes went wide when Graz'zt's wounds began to heal and close up.

''Oh, I see.'' Acediaz hissed. ''You use your powers to regenerate your wounds. Yet I have heard you are only able to do this once every several years.''

Graz'zt nodded.

Acediaz held up his staff.

''Then let us end it.''

O

The two powerful yautja faced off and charged for each other. Graz'zt tapped into his psionic energies and flung a massive stone chunk directly for Acediaz. Acediaz held his staff high and shot a flame blast at it, incinerating the stone to bits.

Graz'zt gasped.

_Pyrokinesis?_

Acediaz shot a blast of flame at Graz'zt's face, sending the elder toppling.

Lara gasped. ''Graz'zt!''

Graz'zt moaned and held the left side of his face, which smoked and burned.

''Little beast!'' Graz'zt groaned. ''You resort to parlor tricks to stop and elder! You're a coward, Acediaz!''

Acediaz smiled toothily. ''What you think of me will not change the outcome of this fight.'' he said, ''Why not come at me with your fullest! Or are you afraid of what Lara may think of you?''

Graz'zt winced against the burns.

''Yes, once you taste battle, you are unable to stop, am I right?'' Acediaz smirked.

Graz'zt shook slightly, knowing Acediaz was right.

''Yes ... '' Graz'zt said.

Acediaz chuckled lowly and pointed at him.

''You are the reason Lara's family died and that makes you just as guilty as me.''

Graz'zt clenched a single fist and snarled, a blast of invisible energy hurtling right toward Acediaz. The blast sent Acediaz hurtling backward and crashing into a wall. He groaned and collapsed, panting heavily.

Graz'zt scowled with hate. ''Death is too good for you, magician.'' he said. ''But torture is not an ideal the elders promote on our clan ship.''

Acediaz smirked. ''You coward.''

Graz'zt leaned closer to him. ''But we're not on my clan ship, are we?''

Acediaz frowned. ''No.''

Graz'zt gave a bellowing roar and his energies sent Acediaz flying through the air and into a statue. Acediaz giggled painfully, blood spurting from a single shattered tusk.

''Ah, now that's what I'm talking about!'' he hissed. ''Pain! I've never enjoyed it this much!''

Graz'zt smelled the blood from Acediaz and a small grin quirked at the corner of his smaller mouth. ''Then you're going to love this!''

He raised a single hand and before he could do anything, a spike slipped out of his staff and he swung it hard into Graz'zt face, spraying blood across the floor.

Graz'zt gasped in pain and Acediaz rose, his staff swinging into Graz'zt stomach, slashing him hard.

Graz'zt doubled over, but swiftly grabbed Acediaz by the arm and swinging his wrist blades, slicing his arm clean off.

Acediaz screamed in pain, staggering back, blood gushing from his stub.

Graz'zt chuckled wickedly. ''Ohh, that had to hurt.''

Acediaz looked up in shock as Graz'zt used his dismembered clawed hand to beat into his face. Acediaz groaned weakly, staggering back.

Graz'zt chuckled. ''What's ... wrong!'' he thundered. ''What happened to all those bold words!''

Acediaz smirked savagely and suddenly, his staff glowed with bright red light, leveled just beneath Graz'zt's stomach.

The elder's eyes went wide in shock and Acediaz grinned widely.

He fired his staff, a blast of fiery energy which sent Graz'zt flying clear across the room.

O

Graz'zt groaned weakly, lying on his back. His stomach smoked and burned.

Acediaz staggered up to the elder, staff poised at him. Just below, a large blade slid out and he raised it high above Graz'zt heart.

''Say goodnight, old man.'' he hissed.

''Hey, Acediaz!''

Acediaz looked back and his eyes went wide as Lara hovered behind him and stabbed her sword clear through his chest, out the other end.

''His name ... is Graz'zt!'' she snapped.

Acediaz gave a cry and stared down at the blade, protruding clear through his chest.

''You ... you choose them ... ?'' he groaned. Blood spurted from his tusks and he fell to the floor, dead.

Lara heaved a tired sigh and collapsed at Graz'zt side.

''You look like hammered shit.'' she joked.

Graz'zt panted heavily and smiled up at her. ''So do you.''

Lara and the others helped him stand and he winced.

''Careful, I'm an old man.'' he said.

Together, they walked out of the palace.

''Oh Gods, I am going to feel that tomorrow ... '' Malkia muttered.

They boarded their ship and it screamed into space.

O

_Note_-Don't worry! This isn't the last chapter! One more to go!


	24. Chapter 23: The End

**Second Chance**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Predator or Aliens. I do own my own characters. I know, the story does not want to end. I really would hate to put an ending on this. The copyright for the title would have to go to Rain of Mistery. I swear, I just don't want to end this story. It is the continued tale after Last Stand. And thanks ! What a swell review!

_"No one lives long enough to learn everything they need to learn starting from scratch. To be successful, we absolutely, positively have to find people who have already paid the price to learn the things that we need to learn to achieve our goals.''_

_-_Brian Tracy

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: The End**

_Year 2034_

_Deep space_

_Planet Paradise Valley_

_Drifter Yautja Clan Ship_

_One Year Later..._

Paradise Valley was a lush a bountiful planet.

Hiju, Lara, Graz'zt, Malkia and many other hunters lived here in peace.

Lara roasted a large dinosaur - like thigh over a fire and called back to many yautja pups.

''Guys!'' she hollered. ''Dino thigh on the plate! Come and get it!''

The pups yelped happily, rushing up for their foot.

Lara turned to a female yautja. ''Hey, make sure the boys don't miss out on dinner this time.''

The female smiled and nodded. ''Yes, my queen.''

Lara smiled, savoring that word once more. She was dressed in royal clothing and wearing a small metal crown shining with gems.

She hollered back to Malkia. ''Malkia! Make sure the others wash up the old one! We don't want him getting the maggots again!''

''Will do!'' Malkia hollered back.

Graz'zt approached her from the back, attempting to sneak on her and she smirked.

''Don't even think about it.''

Graz'zt relaxed in surprise and tickled the back of her neck with his tusks. ''Hmm, must be my scent, or your senses are getting better, more yautja.''

Lara turned to him and stroked his tusks lovingly. ''Yeah, that must be it.'' she said.

Truly, Lara was starting to look more like a female yautja. Her skin was darker and her nails had turned black and long. Her eyes had begun to shade into a more gold color.

They turned and looked around at their paradise, their small, but comfortable city.

''So, is paradise everything you thought it'd be?'' Graz'zt asked.

Lara shrugged. ''No.''

He looked at her with a frown and she grinned.

''It's better.'' she told him.

He chuckled softly and embraced her tightly.

They watched in amusement as Malkia and Hiju fought over some of the dinosaur meat.

''Hey, Hiju, you pig!'' Malkia snapped. ''Isn't 4 pounds enough!''

''Oh, you should talk, tubby!'' Hiju shot back.

Malkia snarled and chased after him through the fields.

Graz'zt and Lara watched with laughs.

''Help! Someone stop her!'' Hiju cried, splashing in the ponds. ''She's crazy!''

''Home sweet home ... '' Lara sighed, snuggling into Graz'zt.

_We may not have been able to return to the clan ship, but hell, I ain't complaining. _

_We discovered the paradise all of us had wanted. _

_Acediaz was right about one thing ... we could all find paradise ... on our own. _

_I established a place of peace for those who were outcasts among their clans and could live here away from persecution or distress. I have also been dubbed as queen of the planet. Of course, with my king, secretly ..._

_Who knows?_

_Maybe you too will find your own paradise. _

_I don't know where I would have been if I hadn't of joined them. _

_But I know this. _

_I would have it no other way. _

**The End**


End file.
